Found
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: When two strangers, both searching for different things at the world's end, cross paths, will they be able to help each other find what they are looking for, or will the seduction of death be too tempting to pass up? A reimagining of the moment Rick first laid eyes on Michonne and how she changed his life forever with one split decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 brought to you by Carribean Queen**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Michonne**

It had been at least two weeks since we've been walking under the hot Georgian sun. Survival these days was all about being invisible from both mankind and walkers. During the day we stuck to the woods where the landscape provided cover. Late afternoons, we ventured out onto the roadways. Where possible, I sought refuge indoors at night and foraged the shelters in which I would find myself for whatever gifts they might offer.

Yeah, gifts… it's rather unusual when a can of beans could be considered a gift. I guess it's all about one's perspective though.

Welcome to the end of the world or almost end because some of us are still here… at least for now, but I digress. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I was telling you how I was surviving.

More often than I cared for I would take refuge in a tree when necessary. My travelling companions required less maintenance and comfort because they are what one might call an acquired taste, metaphorically speaking of course. It took me some time to get accustomed to their smell. Although, I'm not quite sure one could ever truly get accustomed to the smell of rotting flesh. It truly depends on the temperature, colder weather I would imagine would make it more tolerable, when it rains it dulls the baked rotting smell from the blistering heat but then it's like a wet rotten smell.

Personally, I can't decide which is worse. They say beggars can't be choosers and it's true; they keep me invisible from their kind.

Vehicles on the other hand, while they provide for contact with humans, that contact may not always be a positive experience. We've all heard that old adage about be careful what you wish for because it just may happen to you. Well, I've seen the aftermath of such hopes go up in flames and it ain't pretty. I have to be smart about who I allow to see me because I'm a woman travelling with my two companions you might even call them pets because we have a history together… yeah, we go way back. My protection is up to me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of being alone but sometimes it does get lonely. I try not to think about before… you know, before the world turned to shit because it changes nothing in the end. I'm already walking a fine line as it is… for me, it's a seduction. I'm teetering on the edge… there are days when it's calling like an old lover and I want to answer it's call… but so far I haven't.

I haven't punished myself enough just yet.

* * *

 _Back at the Refugee camp, people were getting sick, sickness leads to death. It was a no-brainer a quick medical run was necessary to keep us going until the army came to rescue us. They were evacuating the hospitals and the Senior Residences first, then all able-bodied men, women and children. It made sense, no one questioned it._

 _Three others plus myself volunteered for the run. I'm Michonne… Michonne Anthony. My family has been at the camp since it all began… maybe ten weeks ago give or take a few days. This thing, the outbreak was expected to be contained soon. The Center for Disease Control was working around the clock on a cure, all we had to do was remain healthy until they developed the vaccine._

 _Thomas, the camp leader was an older man with the kindest blue eyes. He was a former military man… a Colonel, I think. He wore his grey hair in the typical army buzz cut and always clean shaven. He kept his six-foot frame fit. He always wore army fatigues. If the world hadn't ended you'd swear he was still an active member. It was evident too because he ran the camp as though it was a military base. Everyone had a job to do, and it got done. There were teams and many rules._

 _I was a leader. He selected me the first day we got to camp. We got on really well and often talked politics, the law… the state of the world, strategy for the runs and such things. I think it was our way to hold onto the last vestiges of life as we once knew it to be. Thomas had lost his wife a year before the turn. At the time, they were empty nesters. Once the world ended so did many families too; so, when we turned up at camp Thomas immediately took a shining to little Andre and my little man took to him instantly._

 _My job was that of a Runner, which meant I went on errands for whatever was needed at camp. I would also volunteer for Watch Duty. I always did a little extra, perhaps I felt guilty because my boyfriend wasn't cut out for life in a dystopian society._

 _Most men volunteered to go outside the fence to hunt or go on runs to supplement what rations the army provided us, but not Mike. He preferred the security of staying behind the fence. Ironically enough our camp was his domain. It was an old high school. He was a teacher by profession before the world ended so he was tasked to teach the young children of the group to read and write._

 _We had facilities and we slept in the gymnasiums and some classrooms. At least there was that, we had a roof over our heads at night, food and a community._

 _The camp was situated approximately forty minutes away from the city._

 _At first, we were maybe sixty but as time went by our numbers grew. There were always folks wandering and stumbling upon it. No one was ever turned away unless of course, they demonstrated that they couldn't live in the new world. Increased numbers also meant our supply ran out much sooner than CB radio we used to contact the army had gone on the fritz days earlier. Prior to this, we would be given coordinates to the meet where we'd pick up much needed supplies weekly._

* * *

 _I remember the medicine run into the city. The decision was made to raid the local hospital for whatever was left behind. It seemed like it would be a bigger haul, as oppose to raiding multiple pharmacies, which would require splitting the team of four in a city that was practically overrun by walkers._

 _The hospital was supposed to have been abandoned. The patients were supposed to have been medevaced to Fort Benning's army base. When we got to the hospital, however, there were bodies lining the yard. The helicopters were on site but they weren't transporting the patients, instead, the soldiers were killing them. They were killing the medical staff too. It was nothing like the emergency alerts that were being broadcast twenty-four seven._

 _My heart sunk, was this the fate which awaited us too?_

 _We were damned if we did and damned if we didn't. If we made a run for it we'd become wouldn't want witnesses of this atrocity to be known, especially, if this was their intent for the Refugee Camps. They certainly wouldn't want opposition when they came to slaughter us. We remained concealed until such time the whirlybirds took to the air. The only good thing about that day was that the choppers were travelling in the opposite direction of our camp, presumably heading back to their base._

 _After about fifteen minutes had passed, we decide to abandon the hospital as a target. It was pointless, we were four and the place would be teaming with fresh hungry walkers. We backtracked towards camp hitting every pharmacy and store in our path all the while being mindful that our saviour was now our enemy._

 _Later that afternoon, we could see black smoke in the distance. It was in the vicinity of our camp. It was the second time that day that my heart seemed to have displaced itself. I kept telling myself it could be anything… but my heart knew otherwise. There was just too much smoke to be an accidental fire._

 _When we arrived, the school was burnt out. The supply sheds were plundered and burnt. The walker's bodies looked like a small infantry used them as target practice then got bored and decided to move tracks were fresh where the grass was trampled from fresh tire threads. The firepower alone was their calling card. The army was culling humans as though they were animals._

 _It took minutes before I was able to move and when I did I was frantic. The others had long since dispersed after witnessing the chaos._

* * *

My rations were rapidly depleting with every new day. Being in the countryside the homes were few and far between and pickings were slim. I've been living off a box of protein bars for a week now. I need to scavenge in order to stay alive but I haven't made the decision as yet as to whether I was ready to give in to the seduction. I keep moving so I wouldn't have time to think and by the time we make camp at dusk I would clean up and fall asleep. The fatigue rendered me numb to the pain in my heart. The one I thought would have claimed me by now but yet, each morning, I rise.

Each new sunrise, we start our journey a new destination unknown for now. It's been at least two weeks since we last had human contact. We're lost souls just wandering, shuffling along in this verdant wasteland. The juxtaposition is not lost on me, nature is thriving all around us… the ones that remain but… humans and humanity were now pretty much on the verge of extinction.

Gone were the comforts we once took for granted like a warm shower, food in the refrigerator, deciding what to watch on Netflix, what clothes to wear... what shoes would go best with it and yes, that annoying question to your significant other… 'does it make me look fat?'… putting them between a rock and a hard place when you already knew the damn truth but you needed that little lie to make you feel better. Ironically enough, this is one of the times that I'd like someone to lie to me.

Gone also were the ones we held dear to us, family and close friends.

It seemed like only yesterday, we were having discussions about living in a dystopian society over dinner with a couple bottles of wine and close friends. It was the thing that made for good entertainment discussing the pros and cons of a Zombie Apocalypse. I wished I had taken better notes at the time because one day we woke up to just that reality. We were no longer required to suspend our disbelief… it was now our reality.

* * *

That night, my companions and I were sitting around our campfire for the night when I remembered the last time we actually shared a meal together.

I _t was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon when Mike and his best friend Terry were sitting at the dinner table in our small condo, discussing the latest Zombie Apocalypse film we saw the night before. Andre was down for his afternoon nap. I was in the kitchen preparing a cheese plate to accompany the crudités I prepared earlier._

I ate a can of beans and engaged in polite chatter.

"Mike, do you remember life before this all began? We were happy then… we wanted so much more. Andre had just turned three. I had been working for five years then and we were finally in a place where we were talking about maybe a brother or sister for him… he's was my world..."

It was a rhetorical question. My chest tightened. I couldn't forgive myself for allowing the distance which came between us after we got to the camp; even now, after all this time.

"I miss you. I missed you even when I was with you. Back at the camp, it wasn't **you** who did it. I knew it wasn't your world. You couldn't protect us. That was my job and I failed. I failed him and I failed you. I should have been there."

My words fell on deaf ears but I finally said them. I was the one to blame... It was all my fault.

* * *

Overnight a herd serged in our direction I couldn't outrun them nor could I fight my way out we were dead centre. I've seen herds before but never quite this size. It was as though they were being summoned somewhere by some force. Each day we shuffled along it collect stragglers along its way.

We were shuffling along in the herd of walkers which manifested overnight. I hadn't showered in a while so I don't notice the stench anymore. It keeps me alive for now. There's nothing out here but there's also nothing behind me either. I'm walking just for the sake of something to do. When I sleep, my eyes would close but I don't relax even when I managed to find a comfortable bed. I'm searching for a purpose, a reason to be.

I've lost all track of time now. I no longer have markers, but I never stayed anywhere more than two nights at most.

The temperature was unbearable and these farmhouses were further and further apart. I don't like it because I'm in the open in broad daylight. If others happened along now, I could become collateral damage.

I know there's a prison out here. I know this from the signs posted at the last crossing. I sent a lot of people there. Yes, before the world turned to shit I was a Prosecutor. I had a ninety-two percent incarceration rate but that's neither here nor there now, is it? However, I figured, if the prison fell, the detainees would jump at their first sign of freedom. It's instinctual really, they'd be trying to get out willing to take their chances on the outside than remaining in safety, in a place that was originally designed as a means of punishment for them.

Survivors, on the other hand, knowing what was outside would be dying to get in. Think about that for a minute, would you? A prison is designed to keep people in, it's pretty much self-sufficient with generators and a stockpile of food to last a large population for quite some time. Again, if the army continued to systematically cull large crowds it would mean the prison would be an ideal place for any survivors to move into. In this new world, there was always those who were looking for an opportunity to present itself and it would be a pretty sweet set up.

We were walking towards that. Even though I hadn't yet found my sign that was my beacon if I decided to stay. It would be shelter, food and society. Yes, in this wasteland, I imagine society was still important. Out here now, there was safety in numbers that's how I've managed it this far. My numbers at present were this herd. I would have to break from them soon because I won't be safe here when the rain comes… and it's coming it's a day or two at most. There's been a subtle change a night and that usually signals rain. I can't be outdoors much longer. I'm tired and haven't slept in days.

It was day three before the herd managed to splinter. There were sounds in the distance like an explosion of some kind. I knew this would propel them in that direction. We slowed and as they shuffled around us we fell to the back of the herd and that's where I found my sign.

She was my height and colouring. She wore her hair in dreads like me. She was dressed in a multicoloured knit sweater, a brown skirt with well-worn running shoes on her feet. She was ambling along to their unheard symphony. The similarities were shocking. I was essentially looking at myself except I was her... the only differences between us were our eyes and our purpose. Her eyes were dead and she had no other purpose than to roam endlessly until she was given a true death… on the other hand, even though I was dead on the inside… I still had a choice to define my purpose so I chose to live.

At that moment, I dropped the leash of my travelling companions reached for my katana pivoted to my right and lopped her head off then those of my travelling companions. My sudden movements caused a small group of walkers to advance on me. I went into a frenzy pivoting and swinging my katana slicing some into two; lopping the limbs and heads off others until I was alone surrounded by a heap of rotting body parts. When it was over I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for the first time since I left the camp and slowly, I felt the vice around my heart loosen.

* * *

I wasn't feeling great. It had been two days since I chose to live. Ironically, I had become slower. I had been without food for about three days now and I used the last of my water the day before. I'm not sure what was happening to me; I've been hungry before but this was different perhaps the virus had finally caught up with me. I had the farmhouse ahead in sight for an hour now but it took me two more to get there. When I finally stepped onto the porch, I rattled the doors and the window to draw out its occupants and quickly disposed of the reanimated farmer and his wife then settled in. I had no pressing appointments to get to so I decided to stay on until such time I felt much better or perhaps meet my end, whichever came first.

After drinking some much needed water and scrounging for whatever food I could find in the kitchen. I settled on a can of beans… it was a small feast.

Sated, I went through the rest of the house and found it empty of occupants. I then took a long shower, it felt good to have water on me. I stayed a good while under it luxuriating in the cool liquid running down my body from my head to my toes eventually washing my hair, and lathering myself in the amazing peach body wash I found. I was beginning to feel human again. If I didn't know what was outside these walls I could easily fool myself into thinking that the world hadn't changed.

Wrapped in a bath towel I rummaged through the draws for something to sleep in. I settled for an oversized tee shirt, no doubt the farmer's.

* * *

The next morning, I was looking at a map on the dining table. I found myself in a quaint little farmhouse just outside of the Town of Woodbury. I was right, the prison wasn't far off now, a day's walk perhaps two at most.

I was feeling much better than I had in days but gave myself an extra day just to be sure. Thankfully the rain never came so I busied myself by washing my old clothes and hung them out to dry. After, I went into the fields to collect some peaches for my trip. I don't know whether it was my paranoia from being solo after having had companions for so long but it felt as though I wasn't alone the hairs on my neck remained upright but there was nothing to be seen for miles; not a bird, not a walker just peach trees. The only aroma I could smell was peaches which spoke volumes.

Later that night, I heard the creak of the front door and sat up in bed. I drew my katana and tiptoed behind the bedroom door and waited. There were two distinct sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.

I had never dealt with the human foe first hand. I had no doubt what this would entail. They watched me and knew I was alone. Earlier in the day while I picked peaches to pack my bag, I felt I was being watched. I made careful sweeps of the property but I saw no one as far as the eye could see. They were smart, I'd give them that because it was now night-time, where could I go?

The door opened without any resistance from me. The head came through followed by his body, in his right hand was an army knife. He was a prisoner, medium height and slim build with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. His overalls were tied around his waist and he was wearing a dirty wife beater.

"Come on sweet cheeks… I know you're in here and you're alone. I won't hurt you... unless you want me to."

I froze. I knew it was his life or the horrible things they had in mind for me but he was human… it wasn't like lopping off a walker's head they were already dead. This was something different altogether. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity to rationalize what I was about to do not once but twice. There'd be no coming back from it. My problem was just days before decided I want to live... but could I live with the consequence once the immediate threat had been neutralized?

"Tomas? Did you find that bitch yet? I'm gonna make her arse pay for sending me away." The other prisoner's voice was loud and clear; it jolted me into action as I brought the katana down with force into the skull of the man named Tomas. His body fell to the floor and the other man appeared instantly in the doorway.

I was staring at Andrew Parsons a serial killer I put away about two years before the turn. His previous hatred towards me only seemed to reignite as he aimed the gun at me. I sliced off his forearm before he could cock the hammer then slid the katana through him and pulled it back as the lights went out of his eyes. His body fell next to that of Tomas.

My body shook as I puked. After, I grabbed the sheath for my katana walked over their immobilized bodies and closed the door behind me.

I left the quaint little farmhouse at daybreak. I was walking for hours and from the sun's position, it was past noon.

My mind kept going back and forth reliving what I had done. I knew this was how it had to be now... but it didn't change the fact that I took two lives. I need to be okay with that in my head but I know it would take some time.

There were walkers gathered up ahead in the path. It was then I saw the bearded stranger who dispatched several of them but then he just seemed to give up. Perhaps he had been bitten but from where I stood concealed it didn't appear so. It was just one walker but he just sat there waiting for the kiss of death. The great seduction… the one I knew only too well. It prompts me into action and before I knew it as the walker fell towards him it was headless. The bearded stranger looked back at me perplexed. His tired blue eyes seemed to ask the question, why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is brought to you by Themathsaidwelcome**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Rick**

"Rick, why does it always have to be you?"

"Lori, what do you expect me to do? Sit around here and hope that our people get the things they need. It's not falling from the sky. I'm going on this run."

"Are you going for them or to avoid our problems Rick? There's plenty of people here that can go out on runs." Rick took a deep breath trying to quail his mounting anger and reluctantly turned to face Lori. She stood there in her light blue plaid shirt looking at him with desperate pleading eyes.

"Our problems will be a hell of a lot worse if we can't eat Lori."

"And if you don't have your wife? Your son?"

"You leave Carl out of this. Whatever you want from me... I don't have the time. I've got thangs to do Lori. Stuff to take care of."

"Stuff is more important than your wife?" With another deep breath, Rick tried to reign in his emotions more, not wanting to go through this same argument again with Lori three days in a row.

"Can we talk about this when I get back?" He asked with sincerity. they were having problems, but she was still his wife. The world going to shit didn't make for the best setting to work on a shaky marriage. Lori nodded her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus on her breathing. Rick turned from her and walked out of her cell groaning when he saw Shane waiting for him at the end of the cellblock.

"Rick. Look man, let me go. Lori needs you. You know she hasn't been feeling good for a while now."

"I'm well aware of how _my_ wife has been feeling. That's why I'm going out."

"Let me go with you man. There's been talk about a possible threat. You know we found tracks nearby."

"Naw, I've got Daryl coming. We'll be back by nightfall." Shane watched Rick stomp away out of the cellblock frustration evident in the sound his boots made on the cold concrete floor. Since arriving at the prison everything had changed between husband and wife and the two long time best friends. Lori was still demanding Rick talk to her; he didn't have time to talk. He had a prison full of people to protect and keep fed. Shane was still questioning his ability to be a good leader, while still being a good husband and father. He didn't have time to talk. Talking wasn't his strong suit, he was about action and showing rather than telling. So when his wife, who he'd noticed glanced a little too long at his best friend, or his best friend who whispered to his wife when they thought no one was watching, asked him to stick around, he jumped at the opportunity to get some distance from them, to be able to clear his head and figure out just what to do, when the regular options didn't apply to this new world.

Rick went on a search to find Carl, before he left, his son being the only light he saw these days. Everything he did was for him. He went in search of food and supplies because Carl needed them, and everyone else, benefited because he refused to let down his son. He saw his sheriff's hat before he saw the 10 year old. He always had that hat on.

"Hey dad. You on your way out?"

"Yeah, the sun will be up in a bit." Rick looked up at the window as the first rays on sunlight started to come through. "Daryl and I should be back before night fall. Any special requests?"

"Comics."

"Of course." Carl smiled as Rick flicked the brim of his hat. "Keep an eye out for your mother, she hasn't been feeling well. Hopefully I find something that can make her feel better." He didn't go into the details that neither Carol or Hershel knew what was wrong with Lori. She had been feeling under the weather for the past few weeks. He thought that getting to the prison and settling down would make her feel better, but he was wrong. There were not enough medical supplies in the infirmary to diagnose her with anything concrete, so things like food poisoning, allergies and stress were talked about in an attempt to quell any fears that it might be something more serious than the veterinarian turned "people" doctor could handle.

"I will. Be careful dad."

"I'll see you later on tonight son." Rick walked away headed outside where he found Daryl waiting for him next to the truck they had gassed up the day before to be ready for the trip.

"You ready?" Daryl asked as Rick got closer.

"Yeah, let's go." Daryl removed his bow and set it on the floor of the truck, before getting in and closing the door.

"How far out are we going?"

"About two and a half hours, give or take. A small strip mall." Rick turned the ignition and the engined roared to life. He moved the gear shift to drive and slowly rolled towards the front gate where Glenn and Maggie were waiting to open it for them.

"It's still standing?" Daryl asked, skeptical that such a place had anything that they'd need.

"It was the last time I passed it. I didn't have time to stop, but it looked untouched. A donut shop, pharmacy, nail place and a shoe repair store. Figured we can hit up the pharmacy and donut shop. It should have some food we can use."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Daryl mumbled before busying himself with his nails. The rest of the ride was made in relative silence. Rick played his conversation with Lori back in his head over and over again. It wasn't his intent to argue with her, he could have left on this run without talking to her at all, but she was still his wife no matter how strained their marriage was, he could at least say bye. The least. That's all Lori felt he was doing these days when it came to her and Carl. He was a man of action, show better than he could tell. All the years of their marriage he'd always been that way. Why Lori choose these last few months to have a problem with it he didn't know. The last thing he wanted at the end of the world was to sit down and discuss with her his feeling about their marriage. There was no time for that.

It took a little over three hours for them to arrive at the strip mall. It was right off the road easily spotted but just as Rick had remembered, it was relatively untouched. No cars in the parking lot and not a single broken window. Pulling in to park the truck, Rick angled it out towards the road, choosing a shaded corner incase anyone came by, hoping it would be harder to notice.

"We can start at the pharmacy." Rick grabbed the empty pack from the backseat before checking his Colt for bullets and grabbing his hatchet. They cautiously walked to the front of the pharmacy, observing their surroundings. There were no signs of life, living or otherwise so Rick tapped on the glass door with the end of his crowbar to draw anything out that might be wandering inside. After no signs or sounds to indicate the undead, Rick and Daryl worked to pry the door open. It took no time to get inside and once closed in, they saw stocked shelves, full of medicines and tools that they might need, like thermometers, gauze and bandages.

"Damn, you weren't kidding about it being untouched." Daryl blew out a breath. "Imma find some trash bags and we can just grab everything. Our packs aren't gonna hold all this shit."

"That's a good idea." Rick agreed and they made their way to the back where they found a small storage closet and a roll of black trash bags. Each taking a few, they started at the back Rick taking the left side and Daryl taking the right. They emptied the shelves, filling their bags until they reached the front of the store and had essentially cleared out everything. They both left the pharmacy with three bags full of everything the pharmacy had to offer, placing their bounty in the back seat, they made their way to the shoe repair shop, lucking out and finding a few pairs of shoes before making their way to the donut shop and doing the same ritual of tapping on the glass door before prying it open and entering.

"You know Shane said he thinks he saw some tracks about a mile outside the prison on the south side. Said they didn't look like ours."

"Oh yeah, he mentioned that this morning. How long ago did he see them?"

"Few weeks ago. I checked it out, but whatever it was, the trail went cold after a couple miles."

"He didn't say anything till this morning."

"Well, you haven't been the easiest person to talk to lately."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm around to talk all the time." Rick answered defiantly

"For certain people you are. You haven't talked to Shane that much, or Lori for that matter."

"How is that any of your business?"

"I'm not trying to be in your business alright, but being at the prison, there's not much space for everyone to just go and be away from things. No one likes to see you huffing around and shooting daggers with your eyes at Shane and Lori." Daryl looked at Rick who seemed to be avoiding his glare. "We can all see that things are kinda tense between the three of y'all, we just want things to be settled. Too much shit going on in the world for y'all to be at odds all the time."

"No ones at odds Daryl, there's just some shit that needs to be worked out and I can't really do that out here can I?" Daryl picked up a few cases of juice and placed them in his pack.

"So running away is the answer?" They were in the prep area of the donut shop, tall empty stainless steel racks lined one wall and metal bowls sat on top of the counter. Daryl saw more cases of juice and grabbed those too.

"I'm not running away! We have shit that needs to be done, people that need to be fed. Sitting down and talking to Lori and Shane won't keep people from starving."

"That's bullshit Rick. You know I can go on runs by myself. Glenn and Maggie can do runs. Hell...half a dozen other people can do runs. You're just out here because you don't want to be in there with them." Daryl pointed in the direction of the prison and watched Rick take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look, I get it... I've noticed the looks and whispers too, but you can't ignore it and think that it will get better and everything will go back to the way it was before the world went to hell... Shit, you know what I'd do to be able to see my brother again? You've got a wife, a son and a best friend that you've had since before the turn and you're fucking up. You don't have to talk to me Rick, but talk to your family."

"Are you done? Like I said before I'm trying to feed our people right now. I can talk to them when I get back. Just stay out of it." In his frustration, Rick knocked over a large metal mixing bowl that was sitting on the counter. They both froze and listened for any signs of walkers that may have heard the noise. After a long 120 seconds, they both felt comfortable with moving again.

"I'm gonna take this out to the car." Daryl grabbed his full pack and swung it over his shoulder knocking over a few more things in the process that fell to the floor with a clatter. Rick turned his back on him as he walked out the door. When he heard it close he made his way to the storage area in the back. He was upset, but not at Daryl. Everything he said was true. He needed to speak to his wife and find out if they could even be put back together, because they were broken. He couldn't pinpoint the moment the cracks started to show in their marriage, but it was quite some time before the turn. He didn't want to deal with it then, and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with it now, but it's not like they could divorce and split their assets. The world's shit and people are a resource; having your actual family alive and with you is a luxury that most don't get these days.

As Rick continued to stuff his pack with more goods from the storage room, bottles of juice, a case of Big Kats, bags of chips and bottles of water, he pledged to talk to Lori when he got back. They might not be able to fix things, but at least they could mend them enough to be able to live in the same space for Carl's sake. It wasn't until his pack was full and he had zipped it up that he noticed the sounds coming from outside. He peeked beyond the storage room door to the large front glass window to see a sea of walkers ambling about outside the donut shop. Rick quickly but quietly got out of view and hoped the large crowd would dispense before nightfall. He glanced at his watch as he sank down to the floor, it was 12:30 in the afternoon and he would have to wait it out.

* * *

Sometime around 11pm Rick woke up with a gasp and his hatchet in hand. He looked around at his surroundings, seeing nothing but darkness, but he could still hear the shuffling and groans of the undead beyond the shop. The noise was too loud to be just a few, so he closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.

When the sun shone on the next day, Rick opened his eyes and listened. He didn't hear any of the moaning sounds or groaning that he heard the last time he woke up so he stood from his position on the floor. Peering beyond the storage room to the front window, he saw none of the undead shuffling about. Taking a relieved deep breath, he grabbed his pack and slowly made his way to the front door. He had no reason to believe that he'd see Daryl. They had made it protocol that if ever separated while on a run, they were to go back to the prison and if after 3 days they hadn't shown up, the search party could begin. Rick checked his surroundings once his boots hit the pavement. He only saw a few stragglers out in the distance so he made his way in the direction of the prison. He'd be on foot until he found a car that he could use, luckily the day was just starting and hadn't gotten hot yet, so the walking wouldn't be an issue. He was glad that his pack had water in it and a couple cases of protein bars, he wouldn't starve or dehydrate while going back. Walking gave him time to think about how he needed to move forward, and the discussions he needed to have.

Rick had been walking for two hours, sticking to the side of the road and listening for anything that could be a threat, when he happened on a small cluster of cars. He prayed to whoever would listen and after the fourth try, was able to hotwire one of them and drive away with the air blasting and the music of Johnny Cash from a CD already in the stereo. He was able to drive for an hour before running out of gas. It was frustrating, but at least he was closer than he was an hour ago.

"Shit." He could smell the smoke in the air as the wind picked up before he saw the plumes of grey in the far distance. He started sprinting towards his concrete home, hoping it was still intact and only his wild imagination telling him that things had gone terribly wrong. His lungs and legs burned as he ran as fast as he could the three and a half miles it took to get to the prison. The fences were down and the walls were crumbling, he saw a tank in the grassy yard and bodies littered all on the ground. Walkers were everywhere he looked. He saw no sign of his family, extended or otherwise. Pulling out his hatchet he began creating a path through the horde of the undead determined to find any sign of life that he could. When he finally made it inside what was left of the walls, all he saw were littered cells, empty of people and full of the life they'd created there. He went from cell block to cell block dispatching walkers as he went, calling out the names of the people who once lived there. He found Maggie and Glenn's cell, their small assortment of marital trinkets scattered along the top of the dresser. The pocket watch that Hershel gave to Glenn laid on the ground beside the bed. He rushed to the next cell, and the next, Carol's scarf, Hershel's bible, Shanes hat, Lori's flannel shirt and a sheriff's hat. Carl's hat. It stopped him in his tracks seeing the brown felt hat laying on the cold hard ground. He reached for it, picking it up with a shaky hand. It had been trampled, but he didn't see any blood. Maybe he'd left it. But he knew Carl wouldn't go anywhere without that hat. It had been on his head everyday since he gave it to him.

He stuffed the hat into his pack and went back for Glenn's watch and Carol's scarf. He grabbed Lori's shirt and Hershel's bible. It was getting dark and he didn't want to be trapped inside the unstable prison walls after the sun went down. He grabbed all the ammo and guns he could carry He made one more quick sweep of the cell blocks before brandishing his hatchet and making his way outside again. He found a second wind and ran as fast as he could away from the crowd of walkers into the woods. As he got further away from the destruction, his mind started to race as the trees became quieter and the leaves underneath his feet failed to rustle. He thought about his family and how hard he'd work to find them before. The elated expression Carl wore on his face when he turned around and saw him. The way his eyes sparkled as he yelled out _dad_ and ran to him. He had failed him. Failed them all. His purpose had been to keep them all safe and alive. Now he was all alone because they were gone.

He took out his frustrations and grief on the walkers in the woods, getting a thrill out of hearing the crushing and splitting of their skulls as his hatchet bashed into the bone. His adrenaline didn't last long though. His day of walking and dispatching the walkers at the prison started to catch up with him and he started to slow down, feeling his body tire and his mind weaken. He was suddenly surrounded by walkers and he dropped his pack backing up to a tree, spilling it's contents to the dirt and grass floor, the brown felt hat landing among the twigs and leaves. He cut down all but one and as the last walker descended on him, he could see nothing in it's vacant dead eyes. The hope he desperately wanted to cling to could not be seen in them. He needed a reason to hold on to the life he'd tried so hard to preserve. A life that was at the moment looking like a burden even for himself. How was he supposed to survive all alone out in this shit world with no one left that he loved. As he looked around again seeing nothing but the decrepit walker reaching out to him, he decided at that moment that he had choices and without his family he choose to give up. He dropped his hatchet and took his Colt in his hand. With only one bullet left, he made his peace saying goodbye and apologizing to Lori and Carl. He lifted the gun and then felt a rush of wind to his face as the sharp edge of a silver blade cut through the air in front him slicing the head off of the walker leaving him covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is brought to you by Carribean Queen**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Their Journey**

I just finished killing a small cluster of walkers but there was still one coming for me. It didn't matter how many you put down there was always more.

I was tired, hungry and broken travelling with a hatchet, a hunting knife and my trusty Colt. The latter had one bullet left and it'll soon be of no more use to me. It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me the day I graduated from the Academy. It symbolized the last piece of my past.

In front of me was the last piece of my future, my sheriff's hat, which I gave to my son, Carl, shortly after the world turned to shit. It's the one thang Carl would never leave were times when he actually fell asleep in it. The fact it was left behind pretty much sealed it for me. He was gone, Lori was gone… they were all gone. It was just me now.

Life with Lori hadn't been great over the past few years but she was still the mother of my son and there was love between us once, it was the reason for which I decided to go on that run to rummage up some medicine. Despite how she may feel about me, I wasn't about to let my son's mother suffer.

I failed Carl and I failed Lori… I failed my people too, they trusted me to keep them safe, to lead them to the promised land. I was supposed to protect them and I fucking failed. I wasn't there when our new world went to shit for them, worst of all I couldn't even give them their dignity in death and that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The prison was the start of something new. We spent days reclaiming it from walkers. It was strong. We survived the skirmishes with the walkers at the fence and the remaining prisoners but there was no way in hell they could have survived the tank which launched cannons into the walls. We got lax behind the walls thinking the walls made us safe. We didn't know we had an enemy so close.

Lori would always say how I worried too much, took on too much. I guess it would seem that I didn't worry quite enough or took on enough because if I had maybe… just maybe they would have survived the shit storm that rained down on them.

I was done. I made my peace with what must be done. "Sorry, Lori. Sorry, Carl". I raise my Colt from my lap midway; then, there was this swooshing sound, next thang I knew I was now covered in walker's blood. _Like what the fuck just happened?_

It took my brain a few minutes to make sense of it all. I turn my head to see her… for lack of a better word, the Samurai who interrupted my plans to join my wife, my son and my people. _Who the hell was she and where did she come from? How long was she watching me before she materialized out of thin air?_

* * *

The what the fuck look registered prominently on his face. I didn't know what else to do so I turned away from him allowing him a moment to himself. _Did I act for myself or for him? I'm not quite sure. Was it my guilt of taking two lives which caused me to rob this man of his choice_? I didn't have an answer, so I busied myself shaking the blood from my katana and used the rag I carried with me to wipe it clean.

Several minutes went by in silence before he spoke. "Why? Why would you do that?"

He had a twang to his speech, that lazy Southern drawl which under different circumstances would be downright sexy. This wasn't one of those times. Plus, his face was losing the battle to his beard. I could barely see his lips. His eyes were a greyish blue and I imagine under different circumstances they too could totally disarm me. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"You don't look like one of the bad ones."

"Oh really? You don't even know me. So, just who do I look do like to you?"

"You look like someone who hasn't quite thought it through. You still have the bullet… if you feel the same way tomorrow, I won't stop you."

"Who are you?" I ask the caped wonder. She at least had the courtesy to remove her hood but she didn't look like the trusting type which puzzled me a great deal.

"The woman who just saved you from making a mistake."

"I don't recall asking for your help." I quipped as I stood and faced her.

His eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying. I could tell he was in pain. It's a pain I recognized all too well but his pain was very fresh. He lost someone close and recently. He was in the early stages of his grief. He wasn't the shell of the person he once was... at least not yet because that takes time. He looked tired but not worn… not dead inside like I was. There was still hope for him if he wanted it.

"No, you didn't. You're being reactionary. Whatever pushed you to this point is still fresh. If you feel the same way in a couple days or months from now... then so be it."

 _Who was this woman anyway? What makes her think she has the right to address me this way?_

He raised his brow and asked, "So, do you have a name or do I just call you 'The Samurai'?"

* * *

His tone bordered on cynicism but I took no offence to it. I still had to figure out my own actions for intervening with this man's decision. _Who was I to make that choice for him_ _in the first place?_ Instead, I responded, "Michonne".

" _Me-shown_ ," it was different… unique like it's owner. I have seen a great many thangs before and since the turn but this was new. She was my first, I have never seen a Samurai before today except in films.

I could see he needed time to process his new reality; so, I walked on allowing him time to either follow me or stay behind.

I watch her walk away giving me space to mull over my choices to follow her or remain here and end it all. She was right, I was reacting, five minutes before I was alone out here and that thought was daunting. She too was alone and acting a hell of a lot braver than me. The hole in my heart was never going to go away and I still had the bullet. In this new world, all we had was time and that too can change within seconds as was the case for me.

I took two steps away and stooped to retrieve Carl's hat; if I wasn't going to die today, I wanted him close. I wanted all of them close… to remind me of my failure. I gathered up all of their belongings and refilled my bag. I wasn't quite sure the Samurai was real. I mean... she just materialized out of thin air. It wasn't the first time I found myself alone in this new world but it certainly was a first time I've encountered a woman out here on her own. It's the reason why I'm questioning my own sanity right now.

I've known strong women before. I had strong women in my group and bowed my head as memories of Carol, Maggie and Sasha came to mind. They were more than just my friends, they became my family. This Michonne, however, was an enigma. _Was she real or did I conjure her up? Was this the fine line between sanity and insanity for me?_ I didn't know, so I decide to humour myself and play along.

"So, what's the plan, Michonne?" I watched her walk away as though she had places to be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. The irony was not lost on me. She was a peculiar one, she hasn't even asked my name… but yet she stopped me from offing myself. _What the hell was her story?_

I stopped walking and turned back towards him, "there's a prison up ahead a ways. I thought its original denizens had jumped ship long ago; however, I ran into to a few of them yesterday. What I'm saying is... it's a good a place as any for shelter. The prison is pretty much sustainable, I figure it's worth a shot… but that all depends on its current occupants."

He bowed his head as his fingers traced the rim of the sheriff's hat in his hand. He was obviously law enforcement in his past life. As I figured, one of the good ones. He knows the place I speak of…but his visceral reaction made knots in my stomach.

"Nah, you don't wanna go there," I told her… "It fell. Ain't nothing but ruins now and what remains is overrun with walkers." I placed the hat on my head and took a few steps in the opposite direction.

I looked at him and understood almost immediately that the prison was the source of his pain. I didn't push further. The news instead left my brain scrambling for an alternate plan B. My current one was a long shot. I didn't want to entertain it because of the distance involved and the fact that we were on foot. He walked away from me in the opposite direction from which I was travelling.

"Sheriff? Do you have a name?"

I couldn't believe it. I walked away and as I did so, that's when she decides to ask my name. This was rich coming from me of all people considering one of the biggest beef my wife had with me was the fact that I don't talk enough. I stopped and turned, "It's Rick… Rick Grimes. Look, I don't wanna keep you from your plans. Our agendas are not exactly in sync so just keep going. Glad to have met you… I think." The look on her face was something else. She reacted as if I had physically slapped her in the face. I didn't quite know what the hell to make of this… of her. _Was she for real? Yeah, I know the dead don't talk but I had other shit to deal with… I didn't need to be figuring her out too._ I had to find shelter before dark, standing around to chew the fat wasn't smart and being this close to the prison wasn't a safe place to be for the night.

The sarcasm in his voice was evident. I supposed I did ask for it but in my defence, I haven't been around people for a very long time, the gift of conversation has been lacking. In the short amount of time since I found him, I kept trying to remind myself that I was no longer alone… that he could respond to me… it was okay to converse… encouraged actually.

I sat down and rummage through my backpack as I try to make sense of our situation. I rustled up a bottle of water and a peach, which I offered to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," I say taking the peace offering she offered.

"I don't know anymore. Initially, I was thinking DC as a plan B but we're on foot. We need a vehicle. In the normal world, we would be about eleven hours away but today… it could take us months."

"Washington DC? Why there?" I questioned. I know from the snippets of conversation which wasn't much that she was smart but I didn't follow her train of thought. She had good intuition and the fact she was alone in this godforsaken place meant she had not only intellect but wicked survival skills too. She didn't say much but much was said from the little she shared. She came across two prisoners and lived to tell about it… the small band of prisoners we allowed to take cell Block D were capable of anythang; so, her survival spoke volumes. She was definitely someone that would have fit nicely in my group. I could only imagine how impressed Daryl would have been to have her around… on runs. Instantly, my thoughts of my group and the ones I've lost was brought to the forefront again. I wasn't ready to face that pain so I decided having her around could be a good distraction. I found her fascinating.

"I figure if anything the President and some if not all members of the government are safe. There are safeguards in place for nuclear wars and I imagine this sort of thing. I grew up in Virginia, my father worked in the Hoover Building. I know there's a lot that happens in DC that we're not privy to. There are answers there. The first batch of the vaccine would have… should have been delivered there by now."

I wondered just how long she was out here. We were at the CDC in Atlanta sixty-three days after the outbreak. "Michonne, just how long have you been out here on your own?"

"I don't know exactly I lost markers in time once I started wandering but this discussion can be put on hold because we need shelter. I don't feel comfortable being in the forest for the night with the prison so close."

* * *

We've been together now for a little over a month give or take a few days. We were heading to DC. Although, she knew that it could possibly be another dead end pun intended… but hey, it ain't like we had anythang else to do. I tend to agree even though it was a long shot. However, if there were answers DC was the place to find them.

Each day, I learn a little more about the Samurai, for instance from her recollections we've deduced that the army started killing refugees just before the CDC fell because there was no vaccine. Jenner did say they lost communication days before we showed up. When all was said and done we figured she had been wandering for two and a half months before she found me. I also found out that she cries herself to sleep too; a nugget I happened upon only because we had to sleep overnight in a car together. I had first watch and stepped outside to relieve myself. It was a pretty nice night so I gave her the privacy to fall asleep without my presence but I was never too far away. She lost someone close too. His name was Andre. I don't know whether he was a lover or child but I'm inclined to believe it was the latter. Like her, I try to keep my ghosts to myself.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss Carl. At night, when I had complete privacy I would send words into the universe to let him know how very sorry I was for failing him, for failing them all. It doesn't get any easier because my heart breaks each time. I see their faces when I close my eyes it wasn't easy but by far the one face which haunts me was my wife's. The judgment in her eyes was no different from before the prison fell; she was still the same old Lori just without the audio. She was right, I was… am a failure.

Michonne doesn't trust easily. Someone caused her to wall herself off. I can only sympathize with Lori and all she went through if I was anything like my travelling companion.

In the beginning, I don't think I was shut off from Lori. We talked but at some point, she was no longer interested in what I did or had to say. I heard her many demands and God knows I tried to provide her whatever she asked of me… be it taking on extra shifts so she could redo the kitchen or buying into whatever new trend she found in those magazines of hers. The complaint then became I was never around for my family, so much so, she wondered whether they actually mattered to me. I just never knew what it was she was looking for and she never told me; It was for me to figure out what it was. I never could because there was no pleasing her. In the end, we just stopped talking because how often must a man endure hearing the many ways he has failed his family or as a husband? Daryl was right, I'd rather be out here killing walkers taking a chance on life than stuck in there feeling less than a man. Shane was right too when I was out here I couldn't protect my family. It was my selfishness which cost me... my son, my wife and my people.

* * *

Before this, Michonne was a Prosecutor. This tidbit broke the ice between us… from this, we had several discourses about the pros and cons of Capital Punishment not that it mattered now. The fact we were able to talk about the law helped pass the time especially since we were cooped up here together during the rain.

We were held up by rain just outside of Athens, Georgia. We were in a subdivision which had very few walkers. Rick has been making efforts to get to know me. I'm trying but it's hard, for him to get to know me meant I had to say out loud those words to another human being; it wasn't enough I admitted them to a walker. I know I'm a failure. I failed Andre and I failed Mike too. I allowed the divide between us to grow. Mike resented me for assuming what he considered was his role as provider and protector. I kept us fed, clothed and I also protected us when I was at camp. I provided the extras beyond what everyone else got. He didn't seem to mind on one hand but the fact I kept having to leave to do so drove a wedge between us. He was right without saying so, I failed them both.

I felt better though because I wasn't the only one with was something holding Rick back too. I know he was married once. He still wears his band so this led me to believe his loss happened at the prison. It explains his reaction. He never talks about his personal life apart from his life as Sheriff. We had common ground in the law.

* * *

Finally, the rain was over and we were scavenging for supplies, we would hit the road for Washington tomorrow. The relationship between us was evolving since I grew accustomed to having an actual real-life conversation.

The run was productive, I'm glad he decided to wait out the rain before hitting the road in the RV we found the first day in town. It was like a gift waiting for us, fully gassed and supplied, its owners fell victim to the outbreak before they could leave town. This supply run would allow us to travel further only stopping when absolutely necessary.

The final haul was done but as we lugged it back to to the RV there were seven men standing against it. Six stood together while the older man with grey hair and beard, who was most certainly their leader stood at the door. Together, they applauded us with that annoyingly slow sarcastic clap. The leader stopped long enough to take his cigarette from his lips to say, "on behalf of me and my men we thank you for all your hard work. This here RV is now claimed and the girl too. You can make this easy or you can make it hard. It's up to you."

Rick exchanged a look with me. He was absolutely crazy. I knew what he was thinking but he had a hatchet and a gun with one bullet. I at least had my katana which kept me at a fair distance but it was certainly no match for a gun and they were all armed. Two of the men came towards me. The fat one and a tall lanky dark haired one who leered at me. He was practically tripping over his tongue.

"Len, she's claimed. I know you heard me say that… now just fuckin bring her to me."

We dropped our bags when they were about three feet away, Simultaneously, I pulled my katana and pivoted away from Rick as he pulled his hatchet free of his utility belt and we both struck at our targets. The dark-haired creep's skull cracked open from the force of Rick's hatchet as I sliced the fat creep in two. They were no sooner at our feet when we heard the guns cocked. There were five guns pointed at us.

"Drop em!" The old man ordered as he squeezed off a warning shot into the evening air… we did as was instructed. Four men came at us this time. We were seized from either side and brought back to their leader. Two men held Rick while the leader placed the nozzle of his gun at his temple.

"Let. Her. Go."

"You must be one hell of a hot tamale, aren't you? I can see why he wouldn't want to share you." He said as his eyes travelled over my body.

I rewarded him by spitting in his face.

"There are rules… I gave y'all the option of making it easy or hard… you chose hard. So be it. You'll get to watch me take her… then my men will take turns at her and then we'll kill both of you."

"Billy, let Harley watch her. Gather up the rest of their loot and weapons."

The man with the toque on his head left me with Harley. My babysitter was filthy. He reeked of tobacco and was in need of a shower and clean clothes. Harley, however, had to have been stupider than the one called Len because his gun started trailing down the front of my shirt while his leader's attention was on Rick.

"Don't touch her. Let her go!"

Rick's plea caused their leader to look in my direction as Harley continued to use his gun to splay open the neckline of the shirt I was wearing.

"I fucking said she was claimed."

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Harley's blood and brains were raining down on me. Rick used the distraction to seize one of the man's gun and shot both of them in quick succession. Billy who decided to make one trip carrying two garbage bags full of loot and our weapons tripped and fell onto my katana. I then found myself staring down the barrel of the old man's gun while Rick aimed his gun at him.

"Drop it. I ain't gonna tell you twice."

He looked back at Rick allowing me the chance to seize the opportunity and grab his dirty fat hand and point it back at him shooting him in the throat.

I was shaking two men laid at my feet, dead. I felt no remorse for them whatsoever. In a matter of months, I have effectively killed four humans now and my hands were shaking. I know each time it was in self-defence but it doesn't make it any easier.

Michonne sat there before me in shock. I offered her my hand to pull her up. I knew her skills with walkers was excellent but she definitely handled herself well with humans too. I didn't doubt it given when I first met her I learned she survived a run-in with two prisoners. Today, however, I got to see her in action and I was impressed. She's a warrior.

* * *

After spending what seemed like forever in the shower ridding myself of bones, blood and brains from my hair, I finally emerged into the living room to find Rick sitting on the couch relaxing. It was as though the ordeal never happened or maybe he just compartmentalized things much better than me.

"Thank you!" I said as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"They weren't my first… that happened the day before we met but almost the same scenario." We were about to get into an RV and drive for several weeks maybe months, what happened earlier jarred me. I had expected to feel something. I wanted him to know who I am.

"You?"

"Two before the turn two before the prison and three today." I knew what happened was affecting her. "It's the way life is now, Michonne… it doesn't mean that's who we are. Unfortunately, it'll probably get much worse before it actually does get better. You've seen it before at the hospital and at your camp. I don't know what exactly happened at the prison but it happened there too. It's either them or us. We've both lost people and probably will again. I can't promise you what happened today won't happen again."

"I lost my son at the camp. When I got there the place was overrun with walkers. I found my boyfriend Mike and his friend Terry outside the gates. I found Thomas our leader's pickup, he had Andre with him… trying to save him. He knew Mike couldn't protect him. They both died from headshots. I buried them. It left me numb. I sat at his grave for a day unable to move…"

My tears were falling steadily now. Rick took my hand in his rubbing it to calm me. It didn't have the desired effect… for the first time in months, I felt something, my heart was breaking all over again. I continued talking… rambling actually.

"Then, I realized the walkers didn't attack one another... it gave me an idea. I cut off the jaws and arms from both Mike and Terry tied them up and walked away in a sea of walkers. Their kind couldn't see me; I was invisible to them and every day Mike and Terry reminded me of my failure."

I felt her pain. Her story was similar to mine. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was right there with her.

"I'm sorry for your loss Michonne. I truly understand how you feel. I lost my son, my wife and my people at the prison. I was only supposed to have been gone until dusk. I was warned before I left about the footprints nearby. I didn't listen to the warning…. that's on me. You had no way of knowing that the army would turn around and purge the very people they were protecting".

It was my turn to offer condolences. I knew there was a wife but had no idea a child was involved too. "I'm sorry for your losses Rick. I truly am."

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand, I didn't realize he hadn't relinquished his hold on it. I squeezed his back and let go of it.

"It's late," I say … "we really should turn in. We have an early start of it tomorrow." I got up from the sofa and wished him a good night. I turned and left the room. I had to get away from him. I wasn't quite sure what just happened between us.

* * *

I checked my watch and it was after midnight but I still couldn't fall asleep. When I manage to close my eyes... she was there. The carefully constructed wall that was between us disappeared last night when we finally let each other in… her confiding in me about her son and me to her about my son, my wife and my people.

For the longest time, I pretended not to notice her, the woman, and see just the warrior. It worked for us until she broke down in front me; in that instance, all my instincts tripped me up. I wanted to take her into my arms. I want to protect her, to make her feel safe not that she needed me to but because I needed her. Now I can still smell hints of lavender from her earlier shower. I could no longer deny the obvious. Michonne was simply a stunning woman… from her beautiful dark chocolate complexion, her dark sexy eyes, her thousand watts smile on the rear occasions she would gift me with one, the petite muscular frame of the warrior I knew her to be to that amazing round ass of hers.

 _Yes, I admit it… I'm weak… I am a man and one who's falling for this Nubian Queen. Imagine, I had to get to the end of the world to meet this extraordinary creature._

I could no longer deny that I'm attracted to her. I tried not to be but I'm a man and it's hard not to notice every imagined curve hidden beneath her fitted jeans, tank tops and sleeveless vests. They were ingrained in my memory and just like that my body betrays me.

* * *

What the hell just happened? Something changed between us. I admit he's a very handsome man, it was something I noticed the very day we met but what were the rules now? The man just lost his family.

 _I can't be having these feelings now._

I'm tossing from one side to another waiting for sleep to claim me but each time I close my eyes, I see his cerulean blues staring right back at me, his bushy face with a hint of his pink lips in a crooked smile. His fresh clean scent after cleaning up from the fight still lingered in my thoughts. The feel of his calloused hand still lingers on my skin. His phantom touch has awakened something long dormant within me. My body has betrayed me as I lay here contemplating what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is brought to you by Thematsaidwelcome**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Dibs**

"What's the calendar say today Michonne?"

"Day 17." Michonne crossed out the square on the calendar that they found in the RV when they cleaned it out. It was filled with sunflowers and was two years old but Michonne wanted to tally up the days it took to get to DC. "It could be Tuesday, could be Friday, the only thing I'm sure of, is that it's getting hotter. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and used a cotton bandana to wipe away the sweat that dotted her chest and had started to pool in her cleavage. "Maybe it's June or July, by this heat."

"You like the summer?" Rick was driving, but would periodically look over at her.

"I love the fall.. I tolerate the summer. The only thing I loved about the summer was baseball, buying a new bikini and Fourth of July. I would hit up no less than three bbq's before the fireworks started. What about you?"

"Summertime in my uniform was never fun, but the heat usually kept the criminals at home and out of trouble, so it had its perks." He pointed to himself and said. "Our house was the place to be on the 4th."

"Oh yeah. You were King of the Grill?"

"Something like that, I make the best brisket you've ever tasted."

"I'll keep that in mind if we ever come across a cow out here."

"What's your favorite team?" Michonne looked at him as if he had just spoken a foreign language.

"The Braves of course. Does any other team count?"

"I guess not."

"We had season tickets and were there at every home opener." She closed her eyes and brought up a memory of the last game she attended. "Tailgate and watching the game, it was our thing."

"You and your boyfriend?"

"No." She scoffed. "He wasn't much into baseball, said it was too slow. Me and my dad. I got hooked early on. We would listen to the game on the radio at my grandfather's house. He had a tv. but swore the game was better over radio waves. He said you missed things when you watched it on tv."

"A purist. My grandfather was like that too." He looked over at her and smiled as another thing they had in common revealed itself. Seems like everyday that passed, they learned something new about each other and it was something they each shared. Like the fact that Michonne liked to eat fried pickles, but wouldn't dare put pickles on her burger. Or that she once ran away from home because her best friend moved away and she couldn't see herself living without them. Rick ran away too when Shane moved away, only difference was, Shane moved two blocks over and Michonne's friend moved out of state. The onion that was their relationship was slowly being peeled back day by day and morphing into a friendship. Something that seemed foreign at the end of the world, but also as they both were realizing something they both needed to survive.

"Did you ever play?"

"Baseball? Yeah. I was on the team in high school. Never made anything of it though, but I enjoyed it. What about you?"

"I played volleyball in high school. Luckily I was smart and got an academic scholarship because I was too short for college volleyball. I would toss around the ball with my dad though." She took a deep breath. "Story goes, I was supposed to be a boy. My dad went out and bought a glove as soon as my mom told him she was pregnant. He was hoping for a boy, but got me."

"I doubt he was disappointed."

"It took me a while to figure that out. When he would want to toss around a ball or go to a game, I just thought he was still wishing for that boy, or trying to make me into something I wasn't." She grew quiet as memories from days gone by with her dad flooded her memory.

"When did you figure out that he wasn't?"

"After I left for school. We would talk on the phone and he would ask me about the team, what I thought of the starting pitcher. After a few of those conversations, I realized that it was just his way of showing love, the way he was most comfortable. So that's what we would do. Talk about baseball and go to games." Her lips turned into a smile as her dad's face formed in her mind. His wise and kind eyes, and his gentle nature that always put her at ease at her most stressful times. "He passed away before all of this started, not too long after Andre was born. I couldn't wait for him to teach him to play catch." The last word came out as a whisper as Michonne willed the tears not to fall from her eyes. She looked out the window and watched the trees pass by, trying to focus on the green of the leaves and not the memory of her son. She was startled out of her contemplation when she felt Rick's hand on hers. He squeezed her hand gently and offered an understanding smile. "Thank you." She squeezed his hand back and took another deep breath, burying her emotions again. She had to keep moving.

* * *

"We've been on the road for 50 days Rick, I don't think we're any closer to D.C than we were a month ago."

"Seems that way don't it. How many traffic snarls have we had to clear?"

"At least twelve. And then all the reroutes and gas runs. A few years ago we could have gotten there in less than a day. Now...who knows when we'll get there." After crossing off day 50 on the calendar Michonne couldn't believe that they were still on the road. It wasn't like she could say _we're almost there,_ the way you would tell a child to placate them on a long road trip. This trip could go on for months longer than their best guess. Car pile ups, running out of gas and supply runs, those could all cause you to lose a whole day and sometimes they did. They used the night to rest both themselves and the old RV, not wanting to travel using the headlights. The heat didn't help at all and the occasional herd that they ran into was a hindrance to their travels also.

"Well looks like we've got another one coming up. You ready to push some cars out of the way?"

"No. But do I have a choice?" She looked over at him and smiled. It might not be the ideal situation, but at least she wasn't alone and Rick made pretty good company.

"Well, we can move the cars now." Rick stopped the RV behind a group of cars and looked around for any movement. "Or we can go search those houses over there." He pointed to the right and Michonne could see the roofs of houses through the tree line in the distance.

"Might as well get the cars moved now. You think there's an exit up ahead where we can drive to those house?"

"We can see."

It took them forty five minutes to move the small group of cars and another thirty minutes to find an exit to the houses Rick spotted earlier. They went through the usual routine of knocking on a window after canvasing a house and then once no movement was detected, they broke in and started rummaging and scavenging hoping to find something useful.

"Did you ever think you'd be so good at breaking and entering? You know with you being a man of the law and all."

"You weren't that far off as a prosecutor. Did you think you'd be so good at it?"

"Never. I was always on the right side of the law until all of this started. How much things have changed." She flexed and flashed a smile at him. "I would have loved to have these arms back then though, swinging around this sword and pushing dead cars out of the way has done wonders for my arms... my ass too." She looked at him and grinned "I can't believe I used to pay so much for a membership at a gym when all that I needed to happen was the world ending to get the body I always wanted."

"Were you a comedian too, in your old life?"

"I could have been. Another good thing about this new world is that very few people, if any know who you used to be. You can become whoever you want to be now, even a hairy faced mountain looking man, like yourself."

"Does the beard bother you?" He scratched at his overgrown face.

"If it doesn't bother you, then it's fine with me." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "Just looks like your face is losing the war."

"The war of the bearded man."

"Like I said, you can be whoever you want to be now."

"Yeah, well for some reason I think you've always been a badass."

"I have."

"And a smartass." She gifted him with a laugh and they continued to scavenge through the homes on the street. When they were done, they had filled three large garbage bags with supplies that included canned goods, clothing, toiletries and batteries. The sun was setting as they made their way out of a white two story house with a cute picket fence. Michonne stopped on the porch at the top of the steps.

"Rick, would you care if we slept here tonight? Did you see that king size bed?" Her pleading eyes were begging him to say yes.

"I did see it. There was only one king size bed as a matter of fact." He squinted his eyes at her trying to guess what she would say next.

"I'm calling dibs."

"You can't call dibs on something we haven't even agreed on."

"Are you saying we can't?"

"I didn't say that either." Looking around at the empty quiet neighborhood and the darkening sky, Rick feigned surrender. "Fine, but I get to use that shower first."

"Deal." Michonne stuck out her hand to seal the deal with a shake and they both turned around and entered the house again. "It'll probably be a cold shower, but clean is clean right?"

"There's solar panels on the roof... depending on the system they have, we might luck out and get hot water." After barricading the doors and checking and covering the windows as quickly as they could, they lit some candles that they found earlier and used them for light. Although the solar panels were still working, they didn't want to use the lamps and bring attention to them being in the house. Rick was able to shower first while Michonne kept watch. He loved the overhead shower head that rained hot water over his tired body, it seemed to rejuvenate his mind. He hadn't had a proper shower in so long and wanted to stay in there for as long as he could. He used some fruity scented soap and didn't care one bit. He used another fruit smelling shampoo for his hair and beard and while looking in the mirror, decided to shave it off. He found scissors and a razor in one of the cabinets and felt relief with every snip he made and every pass of the blade across his skin. An hour and a half later he re-emerged feeling like a new man. Michonne was caught off guard by his smooth face and toned shirtless body. Clad in only his jeans, Rick walked into the kitchen with a shy smile, not sure of what she would think of his new look.

"Wow." She chuckled. "I've never seen your face like that." Rick exhaled the breath he was holding and looked around the kitchen. "It looks nice."

"Thanks. You didn't eat yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Go shower, I'll get everything ready." Michonne walked away and Rick watched her leave, listening for the shower to start before he began opening a can of green beans and a can of chicken breast that they found in another house. Not much, but more than they were used to. Michonne came back into the kitchen following her nose to warmed food plated up and waiting for her.

"How fancy."

"I figured if the hot water worked, the hot plate would too."

"Hot water and hot food. This is probably the best day ever." She sat down and Rick noticed her hair wrapped in a t shirt and her new purple tank top that she wore. She had new pants on too, and somehow they managed to fit her just as snug as her other ones.

"How was your shower?"

"Perfect. My body has missed hot running water and so has my hair." She unwrapped her hair and let it fall down the front of her shirt to one side. "I don't think I ever appreciated the smell of strawberry shampoo until today."

"Yeah, you smell great...I mean, it smells great...the shampoo." Rick started to eat his food, trying to not sound so awkward all of a sudden. He had noticed her before, but having her sit across from him with the flicker of candlelight bathing her features, he was seeing her with new eyes. She had become his rescuer and his salvation, even before he knew he needed her to be. Now she was quickly morphing into something other than his best friend in this world, not because she was one of the last women on earth, but because she was creeping into his every thought. The picture of Lori, slowly fading away and being pushed aside by the mesmerizing smile of Michonne.

They spent the next five days at that house, too comfortable to leave and get back into the cramped RV. They used the daylight hours to scavenge every house on the block and then some houses on the block behind them. At night they would talk and eat over candlelight, getting to know each other more after their showers. They both slept in the king sized bed even though Michonne had called dibs, she hadn't realized just how big a bed could be or even a room when you were all alone in it. The first night after tossing back and forth for almost two hours, she tiptoed to the room Rick was occupying to see him cramped into a twin sized bed, not able to sleep either. She asked him to share the bed with her playing on his affinity for safety and the fact that the bed was big enough that they wouldn't even have to touch each other. He reluctantly agreed and they shared the bed, sleeping soundly for six nights.

* * *

The days were starting to get shorter and the nights breezier as they traveled. Michonne was still marking the days on her calendar and she was sure they had to be close to DC. they hadn't noticed any Welcome To signs in a while to indicate the crossing over into another state, but they could have missed them or they could have been knocked over for all she knew. They still had to deal with traffic pile ups and herds. A few weeks ago the windshield wipers stopped working so they had to stop whenever the rains started and wait out the showers. Sometimes they would last into the night and they would just bed down until morning. Gas was getting harder to come by and they figured the RV was probably on it's last leg.

"How old is this map?"

"Two years." Michonne answered. They were sitting in the back of the RV looking over a map, trying to find a new route to take, before the sun went down. The highway they were on, was too jammed for them to move all the cars out of the way or even think about maneuvering the RV through them.

"A lot can change in two years. See anything promising?" Rick asked her, glancing at the map.

"We can try this road to the east, and then try to connect back with the highway here." She pointed to a spot on the map, hoping Rick would agree. He held the flashlight in his hand and stared at the map, but he was no longer looking at all the lines on the multicolored paper; he was concentrating on listening, as a familiar sound reached his ears. He went to the back window and looked out and was shocked to see a massive herd walking in their direction. He gingerly walked to the front of the RV, locking the door and pulling the curtains. Michonne looked out the back window then, noticing what had Rick so spooked. She stood up and got down on the floor, just as Rick reached her and did the same, laying beside her on his side, as she lie on her back, pulling her close out of instinct. She was too scared to protest, not wanting to say anything and alert the huge herd of walkers that were now starting to pass the RV. It was jostled as the undead bumped up against it on their journey to who knows where. Each time one of them hit against the RV, it made Rick bump up against Michonne. He held her tighter trying to lesson the blows and also keep his manhood from coming alive as he was all too aware of their positions on the floor of the RV and the way she felt so warm against his arm.

"We might be here for a while." He whispered as close to her ear as he could. "I've never seen so many of them at one time." He lifted his head to look at her, and whether it was the imminent danger just mere feet away from them, or the rocking of the RV, but this time when he lowered his head, he aimed his lips towards hers and kissed her. Softly, at first, testing and tasting the waters. When she returned his kiss and then slightly parted her lips granting him entry, he introduced his tongue and explored her mouth. One of her hands found the curls at the back of his head and she threaded her fingers through his hair and brought him closer, they both moaned at the tantalizing sensation that they both thought they would never feel again, but just as things started to heat up, Michonne broke the kiss.

"I think we'll be okay as long as we stay quiet and they keep moving." Rick nodded his head and placed it against her shoulder understanding that kissing Michonne and staying quiet wouldn't be possible. They both grew silent, listening to the grunts and shuffling that was going on outside. And after a while the jostling of the RV lulled them both into sleepiness. They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other as the undead lazily marched passed them unaware of their presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is brought to you by Thatmatsaidwelcome**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Snowfall**

It had been three weeks since the herd came through and trapped them in the RV. Three weeks since their first kiss. The first one that led to many more, only the subsequent ones after that were done outside the confines of the old RV. Three days after the herd came through, it had to be put to rest along the side of the road, deciding that starting wasn't in it's wheelhouse any longer. They'd been on foot since then, walking along the paved roads, the dirt roads, through the woods and back again. No route was ever a straight shot and getting lost just came with the territory. Michonne never complained to Rick and he never complained to her. They both realized long ago that being together lost was better than being apart and on the right track any day. The days were getting longer, but the nights were cold, so finding shelter was always on their minds as they traveled. They had run into a few not so neighborly types a few times on their journey and had no interest in going through that again or trying to sleep on the cold hard ground.

"We're gonna need to find a place to sleep soon." Rick took Michonne's hand, something that he had gotten into a habit of doing and he stopped, causing her to stop too. She turned to him and smiled questioning him with her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." Looking up at the sky, she tried to gauge the position of the sun behind the clouds. "We probably have a few more hours of daylight left. Seems like we've been walking since the sun came up."

"Well we did stop when you needed to pee every hour, for three hours today."

"You're so funny." She started to walk again, pulling him with her. "It's not my fault we found a whole case of water and I might have gone a little overboard." They walked for three more miles, finding a pristine neighborhood to hole up in for the night.

"This place must have cleared fairly early, it's almost untouched." They picked an average looking house among the more upscale ones, going through the familiar routine to make sure no one was in the house. Once inside they barricaded all the doors and windows, making sure they weren't visible to the outside world. A check of the home turned up more supplies and pretty good dinner options. They even found a drawer full of candles and extra coats in the closet. The water still worked, but it was cold. They didn't dare complain, taking separate showers just grateful to be clean again. After a meal of canned beans and potatoes with canned peaches for dessert, they settled into the queen sized bed dressed in fresh clothes, ready for a restful night of sleep.

* * *

The coldness in the room that morning woke Michonne before Rick. She looked over at his sleeping face and smiled, his beard had fully grown back and then some. He was no longer just losing the war, he had surrendered to the battle a long time ago. She lazily rolled out of the bed, turning on the battery operated heater as she did. They lucked out and found it in the garage the night before. The homeowners seemed to be avid campers with all the gear that was left in there. They couldn't imagine what would make them leave without all of it, but their loss was their gain, as they left a few tents, fishing poles, flares, packs of jerky and that heater. She went to look out the window, shocked by the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. They had noticed the weather was cold yesterday, but neither one of them had snow on their minds. The house they were using, had mail that was addressed to Virginia, so they should have factored in the weather patterns in the northern states more, but not knowing the month of the year, they had no way of knowing when snow might appear.

"Rick!" She ran back to the bed jumping in and startling Rick out of his slumber.

"What!" He reached to the nightstand for his Colt.

"Sorry." She placed her hand on his arm, to keep him from drawing his weapon, then laughed at his disheveled, sleepy features. "It's snowing."

"What?" She settled back in the bed, nestling under the warm covers and stretched.

"It's snowing." Rick sat up and stared at her, not used to her elated face, but filing it away as just as beautiful as her other ones. He kicked the thick comforter off and walked to the window, needing to see for himself.

"Well look at that. It's snowing Michonne."

"I know. Isn't it pretty?"

"It is." He walked passed the bed to the bathroom to relieve himself, then back to the bed and settled in next to her. "It puts a wrench in our travel plans today."

"That's fine by me." She shifted to her side placing her head in her hand. "When's the last time you stayed in bed all day? We can do that today."

"Lay around all day, doing nothing?"

"There's nothing to do Rick. We can't walk around in the snow." She gestured with her arm towards the window. "I'd rather not get frostbite. What do you say, Rick? We've got more than enough food. It's not like D.C. is going anywhere." She raised her eyebrows at him and waited for his answer.

"We do have enough food. And this bed is very comfortable." He watched her smile grow as she came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to have them trudging through the snow.

"So that's a yes?"

"Have I ever said no to you?" Instead of answering him she flopped back down on her back and stretched again.

"Uhh...you remember how glorious snow days were in school? I would wake up extra early just to watch that scroll at the bottom of the news screen saying that school was closed. Then I'd go grab some breakfast and get dressed and play outside with my friends until lunchtime."

"Did you do the whole sledding thing?" He asked her trying to picture a younger version of Michonne.

"We didn't have any hills in the neighborhood. We had to settle on making snowmen and having snowball fights. You went sledding didn't you?"

"Whenever we could."

"Did you have one of those shiny red ones like in the movies?"

"We used whatever we could find that would work in the snow. Laundry baskets, cardboard, I think one year, we even used some old hubcaps that were just laying around someone's garage."

"You went fast huh?"

"Pretty fast. It all depended on the hill you were on and your push off. Not sure if you would have liked it though."

"Why not?"

"Might of been too fast for you." He smiled at her scoff after he said it. "I bet you never got a speeding ticket did you? Hands at ten and two and never driving above the posted speed limit."

"I'll have you know that I did get a speeding ticket once, 65 in a 50. It was ridiculous. I went to court to contest it and the officer never showed up so it was dismissed."

"You didn't deny the ten and two." He chuckled when she playfully slapped his arm, grabbing her hand and resting it on his chest before the somber expression took over his face.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Even though Carl was still young, I couldn't wait to teach him how to drive, just like my dad did with me... He loved snow days too. And those damn chocolate bars you like so much. You and him would have gotten along real well."

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?"

"For trusting me enough to share some of Carl with me."

"You do the same with me, when you talk about Andre."

"I tell you just enough before the pain in my chest starts to hurt too much." Rick picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers. "I never knew the healing process was such a slow thing, but I guess it's different every time. I was able to say goodbye to my dad, and I think that helped a lot."

"I don't know where I am in the healing process. I know I'm not as far along as you... It helps talking about Carl, but I don't have that ache that you're talking about. I think i'm just numb. Even after all this time." He went quiet as he looked at their hands together, noticing the gold band on his fourth finger. He hadn't thought much about it in months, It was just something that he was so used to wearing, he forgot it was there. Looking at it now, it started to feel heavy, almost foreign to him.

"Rick."

"Hmm."

"Maybe you don't feel that ache, because he's still alive... You didn't find his body... You didn't find any ones body. He's still alive, Rick. You might not believe it, but I'm going to hold out hope for the both of us, that you'll see him again." He grew quiet, processing her words, trying to make his brain believe what she just said. He let go of her hand and discreetly removed the gold band from his finger.

"You know, I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For getting me out there that day, taking me in. If it hadn't been for you, I don't even want to think about where I'd be... Well, you know where I'd be." He moved to his side and placed his hand on her cheek gently caressing it with his thumb. "I can't imagine going through this life without you. Thank you." He brushed his lips to hers and repeated the expression, kissing her again and then again. When she returned his kiss, she could feel the energy around them shift, the direction of their relationship no longer stalled at kissing and hand holding. Neither of them had felt the need to change things between each other, until this moment. It just felt right, so when Michonne deepened the kiss and Rick's hand moved from Michonne's cheek to her neck, over her breast and under her shirt, she welcomed it by moaning into his open mouth, sucking on his tongue and pulling him on top of her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then she removed her shirt as well. They both sighed at the feel of their warm bodies touching. The skin to skin contact, making Rick grind his center into Michonne's causing her to spread her legs in order to feel his bulge pressed into her better. "Mmm..." She tilted her head back and he licked her neck, cupping one of her breasts with his hand before pulling the cup down to get to her nipple that he devoured. The textured skin of the dark brown nub on his tongue, sending jolts of pleasure straight to both of their toes, hers taking a slow path through her clit. It could have been the amount of time since she's been with someone, although she was certain that it was most likely the attention that Rick was lavishing on her body as he licked and sucked and gently bit at her over sensitive breasts. He removed her bra and with warm attentive hands, lips and tongue Michonne was rocked with her first orgasm since the world changed. "Rick!" Her whole body trembled against him, he continued to grind into her hating the pants they both still had on. He watched her face as she came down from her high, feeling euphoric and shy all of a sudden. Rick leaned down and kissed her lips again before pushing up to his knees to unbutton her pants.

"It's a good thing we're snowed in cause I can watch you do that all day."

"You just might get to."

"Might?" He lifted her feet to his shoulders and pulled her pants and panties over her legs. He heard them hit the floor and then removed his pants too eyeing Michonne's glistening center the whole time. When they were both finally naked, he ran his hands down the inside of her thighs stopping only when his fingers were playing in her wetness. He found he liked watching her squirm as she bit her bottom lip. "Let me rephrase. I'm gonna enjoy watching you do that all day." He fisted his rock hard cock in his hand, rubbing Michonne's slick essence all over the bulbose head, he closed his eyes as the sensation coursed through his body. He felt Michonne rub her leg along his waist and he smiled as he opened his eyes because she was watching him stroke himself. "You enjoying the show?"

"Very much." She sat up slightly leaning on her elbows to get a better look. "Does it feel good?"

"It's about to feel better." He placed his left hand down on the mattress beside Michonne's hip and lined up at the opening of her dripping pussy. He slowly pushed himself in as he kissed her lips again, moaning as each inch of his thickness was sheathed in the confines of her tight welcoming walls. Her head fell back when she felt him bottom out within her, he rolled his hips making sure there was no more room for him to go. She gasped as he stilled, giving them both a moment to adjust and acclimate themselves to each other. "Are you alright?" He asked her as his lips grazed her neck, she nodded her head, not able to talk yet. He started to rock his hips, moving his dick in and out, slowly, waiting on Michonne to give him the okay to go faster.

"Ahh...Rick…" She laid back fully and brought a hand up to his arm, needed to hold on to something. "Ohh...Yes…" Taking her moans as his cue, he lowered himself to his elbow, moving her leg higher on his waist and his strokes got faster "Ohh..yes...fuck...Rick...Rick…" Her body quivered as the persistent pounding of her pussy by the rigid girth of Rick's cock was unrelenting as he worked to make her cum again.

"There you go, Michonne. Show me again." He could feel her start to tighten around him, her breasts bouncing with every stroke and then her beautiful face started to alter into one of exquisite ecstasy as she fell over the edge for a second time. Rick slowed down as he watched her, completely enraptured by her blissful face, trying desperately to stave off his own release. "Again." He commanded, rocking his hips faster, pushing Michonne's knees up further and wider. She held her breath and could hear his faint grunts, the meeting of his skin as it bounced off of hers and the sound of her pussy, wetter than it's ever been as she squeezed around him wanting to help him reach his peak.

"Fuck...right there… Ahhh!…" She tightened her legs around him, digging her nails into his back as she broke apart for the third time, followed by Rick who with one final deep thrust, buried his face into her neck, cumming hard and fast deep inside her. They both allowed the euphoria to take over them as they lay together, not wanting to disconnect just yet. They listened to each other breathe and Michonne ran a light hand over his back as she silently counted the beats of his heart against her chest, smiling when his began to beat in sync with hers.

"Thank god for snow days huh."

"Yeah, they're pretty good." He lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm okay"

"Yeah. I'm okay too." He chuckled and slowly slid out of her, but she didn't want him to move too far, so he settled his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed at her gentle attentiveness, something that seemed to not belong in this new world, but he couldn't imagine not having in theirs. "Michonne…"

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The snow covered ground and the cloudy skies had them stuck in the house for the next five days, barely getting out of bed, unless it was a necessity. And for Rick nothing was taking precedence over Michonne's body and making sure he explored and learned everything that made her quiver beneath him, or on top of him or any which way she allowed him to have her. There was a lot more talking and planning about their trip to D.C. and what they wanted to do when they got there. Michonne was hoping that they would find some like minded people, maybe in a community or camp that was safe enough for them to settle down in. A real place where her and Rick could continue to grow and build a home for themselves. Rick was having similar thoughts about Michonne. Watching her as she walked around the house in just her tank top and panties, or nothing at all, had him filled with something much deeper than lust. She had become part of him, able to speak to him like no one else could, and hear his thoughts when he couldn't find the words. She became his new reason to fight and survive, so that he could build a life with her, grow with her. And if she believed that Carl was still alive, he would fight like hell to make sure they saw his face again.

By the seventh day, the ground was warm enough and thawed enough for them to venture out again. The sunshine bathed them in warmth and they basked in its winter heat. They did more scavenging, hoping to get back on the road the next day. According to the map they found and the address of the house they were in, they were less than a hundred and fifty miles from D.C. They grabbed all they could carry from the houses on the block and after dropping off the supplies they found, they checked the cars in the driveways of the neighborhood and lucked out, finding one that worked and was gassed up. The rest of the day was spent syphoning gas and clearing out the garage of all the camping supplies that was left. When the sun started to go down, they retreated to their temporary love nest where they ate dinner and talked over more canned peaches. The next morning at dawn, after untangling themselves from each other they dressed and got ready to leave. They hoped this last leg of their trip wouldn't take more than a few days, but with the way things had been, they couldn't be sure. After one last sweep of the house, they opened the door only to discover a man standing before them. Rick quickly pointed his Colt while Michonne aimed her katana at him.

"Who are you?" Rick asked the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Aaron." Both Rick and Michonne dropped their bags and looked around to see if anyone else could be spotted in the neighborhood. Rick looked at Michonne and motioned with his eyes for her to check Aaron for weapons. She sheathed her sword and walked over to him, removing his backpack and patting him down. "I'm a friend. I saw you come in here about a week ago, but the snow kept me from coming by."

"Who's with you?" Rick asked, getting the signal from Michonne that the stranger was clean.

"It's just me." Moving around to aim his gun at the back of Aaron's head he motioned for Michonne to enter the house again. They set Aaron in a chair and Michonne dumped out the contents of his pack only finding a set of photos, some applesauce, a map and a flare gun.

"What's this for?" Michonne asked him. He didn't answer fast enough causing Rick to touch the back of his head with the cold steel of his Colt. "You said you were alone. Who else is out there?"

"How many of your people are out there?" Rick demanded an answer.

"It's just me...and one other person."

"Where is he?"

"He's somewhere safe. He'll come looking for me if I'm not back at a certain time or if I let off the flare... It's just the two of us."

"Why have you been following us?" Michonne questioned him.

"I saw you come into the neighborhood and I was going to approach you earlier, like I said, but the snow stopped me. We didn't expect snow so late in the season."

"What month is it?" She asked him.

"It's March." Michonne looked over at Rick surprised by the strangers answer.

"How do you know that?" Michonne asked him.

"I'm from a community not far from here. You can look at all the pictures that were in my pack. We've got homes and running water and solar panels. All the clocks work and keep the time and the date." He took a breath, looking at the Colt still trained on him. "The best part is that we've got gates and walls that keep the undead out."

"Where is this place?" Michonne asked

"Like I said, it's not far. I can show you."

"Why don't you tell us?"

"I've always just drove any new recruits to the community. It's easier that way."

"How many people are in your community?"

"Thirty, roughly? We just brought in a small group from Kentucky. Before that a larger group from Georgia. Where are you two from."

"Don't worry about that." Michonne answered him.

"What's with the apple sauce?" Rick asked him examining the things that they dumped from his pack.

"I brought it to show that we have an apple orchard. One of the women of the community makes applesauce. It's a good thing too, since we have a baby in the community now. She can cry and no one can hear it outside the walls." Michonne was flipping through pictures that Aaron brought, the grainy black and white prints showed blurry houses and tall steel reinforced walls. "The community is safe. You'd have your own house and even a job after a while. We all help each other. We're thriving."

"Why are you out looking for people if your community seems so perfect as it is?" Michonne questioned, still skeptical of his recruiting.

"People are what you need in this world now."

"I'm gonna tie him up." Rick handed his Colt to Michonne who kept it trained on Aaron while he wrapped him with duct tape.

"What do you think?" Michonne asked him as they stood behind Aaron discussing whether to trust him or not.

"I don't trust him."

"Look at these pictures Rick. He's from a place where we can settle down and stop wandering out here. We have an opportunity to make a home; together." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and started to pace the floor. He had to decide whether to follow this stranger to an unknown place, take the woman he loved somewhere that could possibly put them in danger. He wasn't sure if he could do that.

"Do you trust him?"

"If he wanted to hurt us, he would have come carrying weapons. He didn't. He's been here almost forty five minutes and his story hasn't changed. He's not even struggling against the binding. We should go Rick." He started to pace again and stared at the floor for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we should go." She smiled feeling relief and then they both looked towards the door as a knock came. They drew their weapons staring at Aaron as they walked towards the door, trying to see who was on the other side.

"That's probably my guy. I've been gone too long... He came to check on me."

"Tell him you're alright and to drop his weapon at the door and back away." Rick instructed.

"Hey! I'm fine. Just leave your weapon at the door and step away." They listened as the scrape of something sounded against the door, next they heard footsteps retreating.

"It better be just the one guy, or I'll put a bullet in your brain." Michonne placed her hand on the doorknob and waited for Rick's signal to open it. With a nod of his head she turned the knob with one hand while holding the handle of her katana with the other and opened the door slowly. Rick stuck his arm out, sweeping it from side to side, until aiming at the person staring back at him. He dropped his gun perplexed, not believing his eyes.

"Daryl?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is brought to you by Carribean Queen**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Alexandria**

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes before him stood the man who became his brother. The man who was largely responsible for the person he had become. The man who made him feel a sense of community. The man he long thought dead when they were separated by the herd some seven months ago. He figured he was dead, especially, since he didn't turn up with all the little clues he left on their way to Alexandria. He had etched markings along the way in trees and on road signs using walkers blood warning him of pitfalls they'd encountered on their path. He knew Rick couldn't track for shit but with all the clues he left for him a blind man could have found them if they understood the codes.

He was speechless at the sight of the ghost. When he heard the voice on the other side of the door hope sprang alive but he quickly quelled it knowing chances were slim to none that he'd survived on his own.

"Well, shit, ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" He mumbled in typical Daryl fashion.

Rick felt as though he too was looking at a ghost. The ghost of the brother he adopted after the world ended leaving in its path relatively no blood families but a patchwork of blended units in its stead. He last laid eyes on Daryl when they were on the run where they got separated by a herd of walkers just before the prison fell.

After the initial shock had worn off Daryl stepped gingerly into the house and hugged his brother. His actions took Rick by surprise because ordinarily, Daryl was not a social person and as such, he was lacking in social grace. He didn't talk much nor was he a hugger. At best, he would be described as one step above feral. Their interaction was being observed by both Aaron and Michonne.

Aaron remarked since he's met Daryl this was by far the happiest he had ever seen him. The man had seemed lost, mournful even. As though he carried a burden too great to bear. The others confided he had recently lost two brothers within a short period of time, but apart from that, he was a lone wolf not much for crowds.

"Daryl, you know these people?" Aaron asked.

"I know him. Rick's good people. He's my brother... the one I told you bout. We got separated by a herd o' walkers. I dunno her but she with him… she must be good people, too."

Michonne, on the other hand, she knew of the people Rick had lost. After the Claimers, that's what they called the seven men they came across shortly after she found Rick. After their personal walls came tumbling down that's all there was to do until the snow changed their relationship yet again. She wasn't stupid, this man, Daryl had survived; he was Rick's number two, ergo, his wife and son would also be alive too. His brother would have seen to that. Nevertheless, she didn't feel threatened in any way by this new reality in so far as the wife was concerned because over the past months they've spent together, she knew his marriage was dead. However, it took him time on the road to come to that conclusion himself. On the other hand, the son, though, was a different kettle of fish which would require finesse. She could forever be seen as the woman who came between his parents especially now that the unthinkable has happened. Now, there was a new lease on life and a chance to mend his broken family.

Almost as if he read her mind, Rick who long ago broke his embrace with Daryl reached for her hand and tugged at it gently. Michonne stepped towards him slowly and when his arm was secure around her waist he said, "this is Michonne. She saved me from myself out there."

Rick's actions weren't exactly lost on Daryl considering he knew all the players and most of their stories. He knew that his brother's wife was alive but he also knew that she had taken up with Shane, his former partner and no doubt soon to be former best friend and brother. He also knew there was a baby involved and if the rumours were true, it could be that the baby wasn't Rick's. It was quite possible this was the source of the tension between the three prior to his disappearance. Then, there's Carl, his brother's young son who resented his mother and his uncle Shane, his new stepfather, for not going back to look for his father. His anger was so entrenched by the time they made it to the safe zone, Carl moved in with him and Carol. He no longer spoke to his mother because he blamed her for his father's death.

Now, his brother was here, alive and well with what was most definitely an upgrade in the woman department. However, it didn't take a blind man to see what this could become. Although he was happy as hell to see him, he didn't forget that his brother's final words to him were to stay out of his business so he remained silent. One thing he knew for certain Alexandria was about to be turned upside down.

"Michonne, this is my brother, Daryl." Both Michonne and Daryl acknowledged the other with a, "hey!"

"Daryl, what about Carl? How's he doing? Did everyone make it?"

"Carl's okay. He'll be happy to see you." Then his head dropped as though he could see their faces… "We lost people… good people too but I did all I could to get the rest of 'em to safety."

Michonne's hand was now gently covering Rick's chest a simple gesture which spoke volumes to the observers. Simple though it may be, it kept him calm to know his loss wasn't as great as he once estimated them to be. The hope this woman, his wife had infused into him gave him life. He never doubted that Daryl did all he could to keep his people safe, so he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "I know… thank you!"

The atmosphere inside the house had changed from volatile to amicable to Aaron's relief but time was of the essence. It was his intent to make it back to the safe zone by nightfall if at all possible. The problem with Spring was that the weather was fickle, you could have a few nice days here and there but then the snow would come and then you could be snowbound for a day or more. The distance they had to travel wasn't great but the perils of where they were and where they ought to be were certainly great.

Aaron was still somewhat curious about this Rick fellow. The man went from having murderous intent, one minute to a docile almost ordinary person in such a short time it made him wonder about his mindset. He had heard many stories from the Atlanta group about their fearless fallen leader and some not so flattering ones too. Although, he was okay with the stories; then, they were like folklore. However, now, in the presence of the legendary Rick Grimes, himself, he was a bit leary but Daryl vouched for him. He had come to know Daryl over the past seven months and trust him enough to scout with him, so, he was inclined to take his word.

Ordinarily, he thought himself a pretty good judge of character. The woman seemed level headed but she was extremely quiet. However, he never doubted that she was as dangerous if need be given her choice of weapon. Rick, however, was the more vocal of the two and he was proving to be a challenge. Despite the fact, he was questioning himself, Aaron knew the final decision was Deanna's, their leader and they needed to move on.

He cleared his throat as a means to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand. "We need to head out if we want to make it back by nightfall." He knew from watching the couple that they would probably want to be alone so the sooner they start to move the sooner their objective would be met.

* * *

The trip back to the safe zone actually took two days. The weather held up but they had to detour a few times to avoid walkers who tend to amble around more in warmer weather.

The detours cost them one vehicle. The remaining gas they had needed to be conserved. As such, Rick and Michonne loaded their loot into the van and got in with Aaron and Daryl. Two hours later as the van approached the steel fence Rick took hold of Michonne's hand and they exchanged a silent look. Aaron caught it in his rearview mirror but remained silent.

The heavy gates creaked open slowly to grant the vehicle access. Few of the citizens milled about as was their custom. They were always curious to see the latest newcomers.

The windows were down to enjoy the fresh Spring air. It also allowed both Rick and Michonne to hear a sound that was foreign to their ears since the world ended, which left them both with watery eyes and heavy hearts. It was the musical sound of children playing in the distance. Rick immediately scooched closer to Michonne and held her knowing this was a rather bittersweet moment for her. He knew he was about to be reunited with his son while hers was gone forevermore.

Michonne truly appreciated his thoughtfulness. "Thank you!" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay because I've got you."

As the vehicle came to a stop Daryl mentally prepared himself for the showdown that was sure to take place.

They disembarked from the vehicle. Slowly, the heavy gates reversed its previous actions closing them inside this new community.

"Welcome to the Alexandria Safe Zone," Aaron said to both Rick and Michonne. "You'll be meeting with Deanna Monroe, our leader, she'll decide whether citizenship will be granted."

The couple looked at one another then back at Aaron and then at Daryl. The latter was holding his crossbow in the crook of his arm as he lit up a Morley. He inhaled deeply, taking that first drag, the sweetest one… savouring its taste after being denied it for several hours. He looked back at his brother and shrugged his shoulders as if to say that's just the way it is.

"Follow me, I'll take you to her." Aaron continued as he started walking forcing them to move. Automatically, Rick took Michonne's hand in his and they fell in step, at first, behind then at Aaron's side.

They walked the short distance towards the centre of the community. Both Rick and Michonne were impressed. The people they passed looked at them with curious looks as they strolled down what can only be termed 'Main Street'. The street ran through the community and branched off into various side streets lined with beautiful upscale homes and mature trees. There was a pond on the south side where they could easily imagine waterfowl wading in the water, swimming and feeding before the turn.

A quick look around the place, however, they noticed a couple guard towers, which stood empty. The people lived like royalty. They seemed happy in the knowledge that they were safe behind the steel walls.

As they came to the second intersection and crossed the road a soccer ball rolled across the street, which Rick stopped with his booted foot then bent to retrieve it. A young boy ran across the street to recover the ball. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He was too busy calling back at his friends Ron and Sam. The kids didn't have to worry about cars because they weren't allowed this far into the community. The young boy bumped into the bearded man who was now holding the ball in his hands. The bearded stranger and the boy looked at one another. The bearded man's eyes teared up as he saw his eyes staring back at him. "Carl?"

The boy couldn't believe it. The bearded man looked more like a mountain man but his eyes… his voice was definitely his dad. "Dad?"

"Son." The soccer ball was long forgotten as it fell to the ground allowing both father and son to embrace. Happy tears spilled from their eyes as neither believed this day was ever truly possible.

Michonne watched as Rick and his son reunited. It left a lump in her throat. She was happy that he could now sleep soundly once more.

Word had spread because more people began spilling onto the streets. In the distance, a small group was coming towards them; she figured they were his people. There was a tall brunette who stepped onto her porch holding a crying infant in her arms. She glared at the dark haired man slipping out of the garage from the house across the street adjusting his Constable uniform.

Rick broke his embrace from Carl and turned to the woman who now shared his life, the one she gave to him which made this moment possible. "Carl, there's someone I would like you to meet. This is Michonne. She found me after the prison fell. When, I thought you were gone that I'd never see you again… I was ready to give up when she saved me."

Carl peeked around his father at the woman who looked a lot like a Samurai with the leather strap of her katana slung across her chest. The hilt of her katana visible from behind her. She was a beautiful dark skinned warrior… a badass. His eyes popped thinking how cool it would be to see her in action. "Thank you, for bringing my dad back to me."

Rick smiled at his son's reaction to Michonne. Knowing his son, he could only imagine she probably just leapt off one of the pages of his many comics. He watched his woman carefully though to see how she was handling things and was pleased with what he saw. He knew… she was definitely the one… his rock in times of adversity. He sent a silent prayer into the universe for this very moment because, without her, they wouldn't be here today. He would have never laid eyes on his son again. Michonne was definitely put on his path or him on hers to be found… to be loved unconditionally… to be his equal in all thangs in life. At this moment in time, he was with the two most important people in his life.

Michonne found herself staring at the mini version of the man she loves. His eyes had seen a great many things for a child his age and because of it, he appeared more mature than his ten years. "You're welcome. Just glad I happened along when I did." She said and ruffled his hair a bit which made him blush much like his dad would… an inherited trait.

As Lori approached, the crowd lagged a bit allowing the core family their moment. Rick didn't wish for Carl to bear witness to any unpleasantries so he spoke, "son, dad's got to go and meet Deanna now, but I'll be back. Go on… go play with your friends, okay?"

Carl was reluctant to leave his father's side so soon after their reunion. However, when he saw the reason why he was being ushered away he gladly left without a word. He walked away with the look of ' _I told you so'_ on his face. The look without the verbal affirmation was always much tougher to take; it's almost like having that person's voice on a loop inside your head telling you just that. It pained Lori, it was visible on her face, especially, in light of the fact, her once dead husband was now standing mere feet away from her.

Rick recognized there was something off between Carl and his mother but it was neither the time nor the place to delve into what that might be. His attention was drawn back by Lori's voice.

"Rick?"

"Lori." He answered taking in the sight of his former wife with a child in her arms; he quickly did the mental calculation looking from mother to infant as Lori watched him."

"I… we thought you were… "

"Clearly... I wasn't then." An audible gasp could be heard from his group as his comment confirmed what many long believed.

His retort was like a slap in the face… she knew then, that he knew.

"Look Lori I've got to meet this lady, Deanna. Sorry, I gotta run." He then turned to Michonne and asked, "ready?" She nodded her head and he signalled Aaron to carry on as they walked away.

* * *

After being left to wait for quite some time in what would now be considered a library, Rick began to pace about the spacious room. The view looked out on a decent flower garden. The bright sunshine and the sound of children playing could be seen and heard from the many windows draped in white lace curtains. If he didn't know better he would never believe the world went to hell. This was the world of the haves and they were have-nots.

Occasionally, he glanced at the tomes of books and tried to remember the last time he saw such a collection of books in one place. He knew Michonne would be impressed with this room the moment he saw them. He checked his watch. He had already been waiting for thirty minutes.

"Hello."

He turned to see an older woman enter the room. "I'm Deanna Monroe."

"Rick Grimes."

"Mr. Grimes, nice to meet you. Please take a seat. Shall we begin? Just so you know… in the interest of transparency, we'll be recording this interview."

"It's just Rick." He took a seat in the armchair, sitting on its edge. He knew Daryl trusted these folks, his son was here and he seemed happy. The place looked okay too but the cop in him was on alert. How the place remained safe was beyond him. They had no defence that he could see apart from the wall. Yeah, it was sturdier than the fence at the prison. In that scenario, the building was the defence but look what happened there.

"So, tell me Rick, who's Rick Grimes? Who were you before all this?"

"I don't think it matters anymore." He said a little annoyed knowing damn well those before him would have mentioned him in one aspect or another. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Oh, I know it does. I was a Congressperson, Ohio, 15th district. This... is the genesis of the new world… it's the start of sustainability that's what the brochures we found say. A planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration systems. It's how we start over, Rick, but to do so we need people."

"Well, I can tell you it's not safe… y'all bringing people in here like you do. You have no security here."

"Are you telling me it's not safe to let you in? You have people here and they seem well adjusted here."

"No, I'm just saying... there are people out there who measure you by what they can take from you. This place… as you say... it's the beginning of the new world but others will fight you for it and take it from you because you can't defend it."

"It seems to me that you're already looking after this place."

"So how did you end up here?"

"My family and I were heading back to Ohio so that I could help manage the crisis there but the army stopped us and redirected us here. They were to come after… they didn't."

Rick shook his head remembering what Michonne told him about her experience with the army. He shook his head yet again, wondering just how these people wound up so damn lucky.

"Something wrong, Rick?" She asked based on his reaction.

"Y'all should count yourselves lucky. Some others didn't have such a good experience with the army."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked somewhat perplexed by his response.

"It ain't my story to tell."

Deanna immediately understood he was referring to Michonne and decided to change tactics. She needed to know what kind of dynamics to expect in her community. By now, she had no doubt that word would have made it to Shane that his current wife's husband was alive and well in Alexandria. However, that same man now sitting before her appears to have a new partner and there were also two children in the mix to consider.

"Who is Michonne to you, Rick?"

Rick seemed confused by her question. He thought it ought to have been obvious. Aaron had been surveilling them after all. He certainly must have seen enough. "She's my wife. She found me when I thought I had lost everythang and was ready to give up. She saved my life and gave me hope that life was still worth living. We've been riding this thang out ever since."

His declaration moved her immensely. The man with so few words to say about himself before just opened up to her leaving no uncertainty that both he and Michonne were a packaged deal.

"I was a Sheriff."

"Yeah, I knew it was something like that." Then the interview was over.

About thirty minutes later, Michonne met Deanna Monroe for the first time. When Deanna learned of Michonne's former career they immediately bonded over their love for order. She saw a future in Alexandria for her. She was curious however as to her relationship with Rick Grimes. Being a former Prosecutor Michonne had an excellent poker face and Deanna admired that about her.

"So, Rick tells me that you're his wife. I can see why he's so taken with you… imagine finding your soulmate at the end of the world, that's certainly no small feat."

Michonne was taken by surprise by the revelation. She knew Rick loved her and she loved him. They had recently committed themselves to one another. However, she was not prepared for his proclamation made to an outsider, knowing that he still had to set things straight with his former wife. One who just learned he was still alive. She respected Deanna though, she just wanted the big picture to see how they'd fit into her community. She wanted to be proactive about any potential pitfalls.

"Yes, I am… even though we were together for quite some time it wasn't a decision we entered into lightly… but yes, we are married now."

"Do you think we can all make this work?... I mean… Rick seems so ambivalent."

"I don't foresee there'll be any problems if that's what you're asking."

"Very well then… welcome to Alexandria!" Deanna stood and offered her hand to Michonne. They shook hands and the interview was over. "Aaron will take you to your new home. I trust you'll find it to your liking."

* * *

Shortly after their interviews, Aaron escorted Rick and Michonne to the house assigned to them.

Michonne noticed their house was located two houses down from the one where she saw the Constable exiting through the garage. It was also not far from Rick's ex-wife's home. Their house was situated directly across the street from the one his brother shared with the woman with the silver-hair pixie cut and his son. It was a very cozy setup. She wondered whether or not if it was all designed to keep the mother, son and now father close.

As they were touring their new abode the doorbell rang. Michonne went to answer the door and found a blonde woman there holding a laundry basket filled with supplies. Rick came up behind her to see what was keeping her.

"Hi, I'm Jessie… Jessie Anderson… your neighbour two houses to the left. Deanna asked me to bring this by for y'all. She said you'd be needing these."

Michonne took the basket and passed it to Rick. "Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

The conversation was interrupted when Daryl brought Carl and his belongings across the street forcing Jessie to cut her conversation short. However, she promised an invite to coffee and showing Michonne around the community. Michonne graciously accepted the offer to get the woman off her porch.

Daryl also brought with him a casserole for their supper as a welcome dish from Carol. Together, the four prepared themselves to dine as a family on their first night in Alexandria.

During dinner, Daryl mentioned the upcoming run details of which would be available shortly if either of them would be interested.

A week later, lying in bed Michonne reached for Rick only to find his spot empty and cold. He had taken to getting up nightly and checking on his son. The first few days, he would just sit there and watch over him as he slept. Lately, though, he took to staring out the window of their room into the night sky as though it held answers.

On this night, however, she sees his silhouette in front of the window. The curtains were pulled open revealing the full moon in the sky which appeared lonely. The stars had abandoned it but fluffy clouds floated by and covered it every now and then like a big fluffy blanket.

Michonne walks over to him, touching him gently so as not to startle him. He acknowledges her presence but says nothing. She knows that he's still uneasy about this place. His gut won't allow him to relax.

"Deanna hasn't given me a job yet."

"Do you want one?" He asks.

Michonne searched her conscience knowing that they needed a foundation… a community something to call home because they had been out there far too long. It had been almost ten months in total for her of which, they were together seven so she tells him truthfully.

"Yeah." But then she asked, "Do you?"

"That's signing the papers. That's saying, yes. This is how it is."

"You've found your son… your people. You ought to be happy. Why aren't you?"

"I don't know Michonne. Somethang about this place just doesn't feel right. You must feel it too, or why are we both awake in the middle of the night while everyone else sleeps? Go back to bed babe. I'm gonna take a walk," with that he turned away from the window and placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaves their room.

Rick walked to the farthest perimeter of the community. He was on his way back when he came upon Shane. He was walking home from his watch. He had almost forgotten about Shane. He was about the only member of his group he hadn't seen since arriving in Alexandria. Rick had declined invitations from various members of his family as he and Michonne took time to acclimatize to life behind the walls. He didn't want her to be overwhelmed by them. He wanted some boundaries in place because he knew there was none in the group before. His family was into everythang. He and Michonne were starting something new and he wanted to keep it private.

Since their arrival, the only member of the family they had associated with was Daryl apart from his son who was now living with them.

"Hey! Welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm sorry, I haven't made it around to visiting you and the Missus as yet… I've just been so dang busy." He added but Rick knew he was lying.

"Hey yourself. There's really no need to, Shane. Have yourself a good night." He replied and quickened his steps on his way home.

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Michonne opened the door to find Lori there.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yes. Is Rick home? I'd like to speak with him please." Both Rick and Carl came from the kitchen. Carl realizing it was his mother went directly up to his room. Michonne opened the door wider to allow Lori to enter. "Come in."

Lori stepped inside in time to see Carl disappear at the top of the staircase. Michonne closed the door behind her and signalled Rick with a nod of the head to meet her upstairs.

"Have a seat Lori." He said as he follows Michonne up the stairs.

Upon entering their room Michonne spoke, "Look, if I leave now I can still make the run with Daryl and the others. This is something you have to do. I'll see you when I get back."

He wasn't thrilled with her decision to leave without him but he accepted it. "Please be careful out there," Rick said as they embrace touching his forehead to hers then kissed her lips. It was a bittersweet moment for them as they hadn't been separated since they first met.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shortly after Michonne left, Rick was seated in their living room across from his ex, Lori. Michonne was right, the conversation needed to happen but he'd much rather be doing something constructive rather than listen to his ex-wife telling him the many ways he failed her or his family.

Lori didn't like the tension in the room but she needed his help. After shifting around to find a comfortable spot she began, "Rick, I really need your help with Carl."

 _Oh, here it goes_ , he thought, the rift between the mother and son angle. She created it but he was expected to fix it. Rick had heard the story from Carl, himself about how he begged his mother and his uncle, Shane, to spend an extra day or two to search for his father but neither would hear of it. ' _No one could have survived that, your uncle Daryl barely made it as it were.'_ He was told.

"He doesn't speak to me anymore and he only spends time with his sister if she's being looked after by the family. What happened between us..."

"Lori, just stop. What do you want me to do? Carl, maybe young in age but he's wise. He's a young man according to the standards of this new world. He can hold his own, he can shoot, take out walkers… and Daryl tells me he knows how to trap small animals to feed himself too. In another couple years, he'll be going outside on runs… that's somethang most of these people here can't do. I'm his father but he's been pretty much on his own for the past seven , Daryl and Carol stepped up and was there for him when we weren't. The most I can ask him to do is to be respectful of his elders but I won't force him to talk to you, Lori. If you want a relationship with your son, you're gonna have to earn it."

Lori knew it wasn't going to be easy to recruit Rick but she really didn't like the speed at which Carl seemed to be settling in with his father and the woman who apparently rescued him.

She noticed his wedding band was missing. Hers was on a chain around her neck out of sight but still connected to her. She was curious as to just how long it took before they started up together.

"So, is Michonne gonna be staying here indefinitely?

The question didn't surprise Rick; it was Lori's only reason for being in his living room this early in the morning. She no doubt had heard the news by now. "Michonne's my wife." He replied as he got up to signal the end of her visit.

* * *

Later that day, Rick was summoned to Deanna's. He presumed this was the day he'd be assigned his new responsibilities. He was on his way there but as he approached the front of the Anderson's home he was startled by the sound of breaking glass as two figures came crashing through the bay window, landing on the ground and continued to roll slugging away at one another.

In the now glassless window was the blonde who was on his porch a week ago. She was now dishevelled sporting a busted lip, what appeared to be a shiner several days old with a new one soon to begin; her plaid shirt had seen better days. It was now shredded but she held it together as she looked out the window at the men fighting over her.

Rick's old instincts kicked into autopilot. He broke into a run towards the fight. He was almost on them when he saw the gun which went off almost instantly. The struggling ceased. The other man pulled away, it was then he saw it was Shane. He was all covered with the blood, bones and brains of the recently departed Pete Anderson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is brought to you by Thematsaidwelcome**

 **Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Revenge**

"Rick, get him to the holding cell!" A disbelieving Deanna shouted.

Rick scrambled to Shane where he disarmed him and quickly took him into custody. It brought back memories of a life almost forgotten and he couldn't believe he was about to lock up his one time best friend. In his shock or maybe his haze, Shane didn't put up a fight and was easily led to the never used holding cell. He didn't speak until he heard the click of the lock and the rattle of the keys that Rick stuck in his pocket.

"You're really gonna do this brother?"

"You lost the right to call me brother when you started sleeping with my wife, Shane. You just killed a man."

"We thought you were dead man. We looked, but there was no sign, and then we just had to go. I had to get Lori and Carl out of there." Shane looked at a spot of blood on his boot, not ready to admit his failings as a friend. "I had to protect them."

"You know Shane, for keeping my son safe, I will forever be grateful, but…." Rick was cut off by screams and the sound of people rushing by. He gave one last look to Shane and exited the house that housed the jail, nearly knocking over someone as they rushed by. Rick ran in the direction that they came from and saw Daryl, Michonne and Glenn, as they cut down walkers while the long term residents of Alexandria scrambled away from the threat, not knowing what to do. "Michonne! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, we came back and the gate was open!" She sliced through the heads of two walkers just as Rick slammed the blade of his hatchet in another. They were soon flanked by Aaron, Maggie and Carol, who joined in the efforts to dispatch the undead as quickly as they could. Carl helped also, cutting down two walkers of his own before being pinned against a tree as one ambled towards him. Michonne noticed and rushed to him, cutting it in half just in time. Out of the corner of his eye Rick saw what she did for Carl and thought back to when she had saved him the same way. Seeing Michonne help his son up, he rushed off to take care of another small group of walkers.

"Carl!" Lori, rushed over to him but was cut off by a walker that was coming around the corner of one of the homes. She screamed when the walker reached for her, it narrowly missed and was only able to grab air. She reached for her knife tucked in her belt but it was dropped in her haste to pull it out. She used her arms to hold the walker as far away from her as she could as she thought about her next move. Sweeping the ground with her eyes she looked for the shine of the blade but it was nowhere in sight. Before she knew it her face was splattered with blood and the limp body of the walker she was holding fell from her hands to the ground, it's head rolling away passed her feet. Lori looked up to see the dark crimson blood dripping off the end of Michonne's katana and then her deep intense brown eyes staring at her.

"Go back to your home. Carl will be fine."

After another hour of killing walkers and checking every nook and cranny that they could hide in Alexandria, the group determined that the threat had been taken care of and they could all breathe a bit easier and relax. The late hour and the dark skies got a unanimous vote to collect and burn the bodies in the morning. The group gathered at Maggie and Glenn's home to refuel and catch up, which they hadn't had time to do since Rick and Michonne's arrival.

"You want some more lemonade?" Maggie asked Rick.

"No. Thank you though, this is really hitting the spot." She offered some to Michonne who accepted, enjoying the way the cold liquid felt as she swallowed it down her throat. "Who was supposed to be at the gate tonight?" Rick asked feeling annoyed again that they had a breach in what was meant to be a protected community.

"Spencer was. But with Shane going judge, jury and executioner, he must have opened it on mistake or something."

"It's a good thing we got back when we did." Daryl thought out loud, looking at all the faces in the room, thankful they were still there with him.

"And had Rick and Michonne helping us out." Glenn added. Rick smiled slightly and looked at Michonne, running his finger down her arm, glad that she was there also. He looked to the chair in the corner where Carl was asleep and his smile broadened.

"What happened at the prison?" He asked the group quietly. "When I got back, there was nothing but ruins. I searched for as long as I could, but there was nothing left."

"When I left you at the donut shop, I was mad. I walked around for a while and then I saw the big ass herd, I tried to go back for you, but there was too much space between us and not enough space between me and the undead. I got in the truck and drove away. I knew you knew what to do. I went back to the prison and the next day we woke up to a damn tank blasting through the walls."

"Who the hell had a tank?" Rick asked.

"Some asshole that called himself the governor. Said he wanted the place and wouldn't stop until we left. We tried to fight him off, but our guns didn't really hold up well to his tank. He ended up with an arrow through his brain, but the noise brought on too many walkers and with the fences down and the walls crumbling, we had to go. It was gone. We went off through the woods and just walked and walked until we found someplace to stop and regroup."

"He killed daddy and Beth." Maggie whispered.

"I'm really sorry about that Maggie. Hershel was a great man."

"Thank you for that. He really respected you Rick." He looked back at Carl again, checking to be sure he was still asleep.

"Can you tell me about Shane and Lori?" The group all looked at each other, waiting for the bravest one to speak up first.

"Well…" Carol started. "Once we fled the prison and were a good distance away, Carl begged Shane and Lori to go back and look for you or at least leave a note on the direction that we went. Shane refused to do it, and Lori...I think Lori was too dazed to say anything. We were able to get to find shelter that night and we stayed there for a few days before pushing on and trying to find someplace permanent. I guess it was a couple weeks later that we noticed how close Shane and Lori had become. And then she started to show. We weren't sure what to think, but Shane seemed to be bursting with pride about becoming a daddy. I think it was in her eighth month that she confessed that they had started an affair before you found them and he was the father. I don't know if it was her hormones or her guilt, but she said she needed to tell someone."

"Luckily we made it here a couple weeks before she gave birth." Maggie took a deep breath. "Her and Shane took up house and Carl went to stay with Daryl and Carol. They seemed to be playing house pretty well, until we noticed that Shane started to spend a lot of time with Jessie. We didn't have any concrete evidence about their relationship, but tonight kind of confirmed what we all were thinking."

"Thank you all for keeping Carl safe and getting him here. If it wasn't for Michonne and her belief that he was still alive, I don't think I would have made it this far to see him."

"We're family Rick. You don't have to thank us for that."

* * *

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I got this. Do your thing." Michonne told Rick as they stood beside the pile of walkers awaiting transport to be burned.

"Okay. You've got about ten on your crew, half will unload, the other half will keep a lookout. The house is about two blocks away. It has an empty pool that you'll dump the bodies in and burn them. If anything goes wrong, I've got my walkie on me. Be careful."

"I will. It shouldn't take more than a few hours with the trailer and all the people on hand. What time are you leaving?"

"In about ten minutes, waiting on Tobin and Abe. We should get to the construction site in about an hour and have everything loaded up and back here a little after two. We can start repairing the walls today, hopefully. We have to fortify this place a lot better than it was."

"Okay, you be good out there." Giving him a squeeze on the hand she told him bye and they both went to work on cleaning up and fortifying Alexandria.

* * *

"Hey Carl, I was just about to have some lunch, you want to join me?" All the dead walkers had been removed and burned and the crew was back inside the gates. Rick wasn't expected for another few hours, so when Michonne saw Carl walking the streets, she asked him to join her for lunch.

"Sure. What are you making?"

"Just some sandwiches. Ms. Gilbert gave me a loaf of bread yesterday, so I thought I'd have a CLT."

"What's a CLT?"

"Cheese, lettuce and tomato." She replied with a grin. "One day I hope to be able to add the B back to it." Walking into the house, Michonne slung her katana over the back of a kitchen chair, then went to wash her hands. She made sure Carl washed his too as she got out everything she needed for lunch.

"Did you know how to use the sword before?"

"No. I found it in a house I was searching. Seemed like a better weapon than the small blade I was using."

"You taught yourself how to use it?"

"Well, yeah. When it's me versus them, it didn't take too long for me to get good with it. It never runs out of ammo and it's pretty cool being able to take the heads off of two at a time." She watched Carl smile as he thought back to the night before when he'd seen her in action, he was awed by her skill. He could easily see why his dad trusted and loved her. When the sandwiches were done, Michonne walked them over to the table while Carl got two glasses of water, he set his hat on the counter and they both sat down to eat.

"This is really good. A lot better than the peanut butter that Carol serves all the time. Don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"When you found my dad, was he looking for me?"

"Your dad wasn't in the best way when I found him. He had been searching for you before I saw him in the woods. I think the reason he was giving up was because he didn't find you."

"He was giving up?"

"He was real close, but sometimes we have to be reminded that living isn't as hard as it seems." She smiled and watched him take a bite of his sandwich. "He's carried around that hat of yours for so long. I'm glad to see it somewhere other than stuffed in a bag."

"I didn't think I'd ever see it again. Y'all were on the road for a long time."

"Yeah, our goal was DC, but Aaron and Daryl found us before we got there. Daryl told your dad that you were alive and well...there was no way, we weren't getting to you. I've heard so much about all of you, it's like I've known you all my life. Your dad is really proud of you."

"I'm glad that you found him. I really missed him."

"I'm sure you did. But you had your mom." Carl looked down at his plate and nodded his head. "I know that you and your mom aren't the best of friends these days but, she's still your mom... In this world, it's a blessing to have family. You have both your mom and your dad here, and a little sister, you're lucky kid."

"Did you have kids?"

"I did." Michonne answered after going quiet for a few moments. "A sweet boy named Andre, with kind eyes like yours. And I know that if he wasn't talking to me, it would break my heart. Talk to her." Carl nodded his head and said he would. They continued eating and talked like old friends, finding out that they had a lot in common from food to comic books, even their impressions of Rick was the same with Carl, being able to do the head tilt to perfection. When Rick finally returned home for lunch, he walked in to see them laughing at some joke, that neither of them wanted to share with him.

"You're really not gonna tell me what's so funny?" Rick asked as he washed his hands. Michonne got up to make his sandwich and looked over at Carl to see if he was going to give in. He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed at Rick. "You're my son, and you won't tell me."

"She's your wife." Carl said pointing at Michonne. "And she won't tell you either."

"Here, just eat. I'm sure you're starving." She set the plate down on the table in front of him as well as a glass of water. "I'll talk to Carl later and we'll discuss sharing with you."

"I'm gonna go." Carl said hopping up. "I need to talk to mom about something." Carl hopped up and hugged Michonne and then his dad before grabbing his hat and running out the door.

"So you two had a chance to talk?"

"Yeah, it was nice. He's a good kid." Michonne sat in the chair that Carl had just vacated, and looked down at the table as images of Andre ran through her head.

"Come here." Rick held his hand out to her and slid his chair away from the table.

"You need to eat."

"In a minute." Michonne took his hand and walked over to him and was pulled down to his lap. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you. I'm glad that you and Carl are getting along so well. I wasn't worried at all, but you never know...you know."

"Yeah, I do. You raised a good kid...You're a great father." Michonne ran her hands through his hair and Rick started to kiss her neck.

"We should go upstairs." Rick said against her neck.

"You're supposed to be eating lunch."

"It'll be here when I get back."

"Back from where?" He tapped on her backside to get her to stand up and then he stood up too, taking her hand.

"Back from showing my wife how much I missed her."

* * *

"Rick, I'm glad you're here, we need to talk about our prisoner." Deanna had asked Rick to come to her office for a short meeting.

"Shane. Yeah...what would you like to do about him? It's been a month already. Are we just going to leave him locked up in that cell for the rest of his life?"

"We have the capabilities to do just that. Or we will. We have plans to use one of the homes outside the walls as a jail. We can hold him in here until its built, then we'll transport him there. I can't have him in our community anymore. He's dangerous and too unpredictable."

"Why did you have him in such a position or authority here?"

"Because he had a background in law enforcement and I'm trying to rebuild civilization here."

"That's why you kept Pete around even though you knew he was beating the shit out of Jessie? You needed a doctor and he was the only one around."

"I'm not going to defend my choices or try to excuse them, but look where we are now. A community without a doctor, all because one man couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"Look Deanna, I'm going to go talk to Shane, I'm fine with having him locked up until his last day on earth. It will probably do him some good to sit and think about his actions for a while anyways. Let me know what you want to do about a doctor." Rick left Deanna's office a bit irritated that she was partially to blame for the shit storm that was Pete and Shane. As he stood on the porch of Deanna's house looking over the community and all the busy residents going about their days keeping up yards, kids playing and a work crew fortifying walls and knife training nearby, he happened on Ron who was sitting on his steps looking out at nothing in particular. Rick took a deep breath, feeling bad that the boy just lost his father even if he was an asshole, he didn't deserve to be murdered. Taking a deep breath, he trudged down the steps on his way to the jail to talk to Shane.

"Well if it isn't golden boy Grimes." Shane uttered as Rick walked into the small room that held the jail cell. "When am I getting out of here man?"

"Look Shane, about you getting out...you're not. You're gonna spend the rest of your life behind bars."

"What the fuck man! You can't keep me here forever! That guy was a piece of shit who was beating his wife. We're better off without him."

"No matter what you think, you can't go around shooting people just because you don't like them Shane. You were an officer of the law for god sake. You know how things work."

"So it's okay to keep me locked up forever? Damn, Rick...you sure this isn't your way of trying to get me out of the way so you can be with Lori again?"

"That ship sailed long before the prison fell."

"That's because I'm a better man than you Rick. A better father. Lori knew that and that's why she choose me."

"You know what Shane...Fuck you. You've always been the hot headed jealous type. I don't care about you setting up with Lori. I almost want to thank you for getting my boy here, but I know that it was a team effort and you only had one person on your mind the whole time y'all were on the road."

"Two people. Lori and my baby."

"Well, I hope your little girl doesn't mind seeing you from a cell because that's the only way she's gonna know you from now on."

"Come on man! This is a bunch of bullshit and you..." Shane's sentence was cut off by the bullet that entered his brain. Rick was dazed and his ears rang as he tried to get his bearings and find out what just happened.

"Rick, man. You okay?" He focused on the sound of Daryl's voice and then the young boy who was shaking as he dangled a gun from his fingers.

"Ron? Ron...what the hell did you do?" Rick stepped to him and disarmed him. He didn't move or try to run away, he was prepared for any punishment that they were going to give him. All he wanted was to see the man that killed his father dead, now that that was over, he didn't care.

"He didn't deserve to live anymore with the way he killed my dad. I couldn't let him get away with it."

* * *

"It was two months after Shane's death and the community was thriving, all the residents were getting weapons training and the towers were manned at all hours of the day and night. Deanna, though reluctant to do so, formed a council that would make decisions together for the good of Alexandria. It was made up of long term residents of ASZ as well as some of the people from Atlanta, including Rick, Michonne and Maggie.

Jessie and her boys were sent to live at the Kingdom. No one wanted to punish Ron for avenging his father's murder but they thought it would be best if the family got a fresh start somewhere else. With Jessie gone, some of the tension that was created from her and Shane's affair was lifted. Carl took Michonne's advise and started talking with Lori again, It was a slow process, but having Carl in her life again was just what she needed. It also made it that much harder for her to decide to leave Alexandria. Not having Shane to lean on and seeing Rick so happy with Michonne was too much for her to handle day in and day out. When she went to Rick and asked him about her moving to the Hilltop to start fresh, he wasn't sure what to say, but when Carl told him he was okay with it, and that he wanted to learn blacksmithing from the man at the Hilltop anyways, he granted her wish, stipulating that Carl would spend two weeks a month at the Hilltop with her.

* * *

"Carl! Hurry kiddo, your dad said he'll meet you at the gate."

"Why does he have to leave so early?" Carl whined, stomping down the steps.

"It's the same time he leaves every time he goes to the Hilltop. I told you not to stay up so late reading comics."

"Yeah you did... What's that?"

"This is your breakfast. You'll have to eat it in the car." She held up a brown wicker basket. "This is for your mom. It's some cookies and a few things for your sister."

"Okay thanks." He gave her a hug and grabbed the basket that she prepared for him.

"You be good." She adjusted his hat on his head. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Hopefully I'll know how to make a dagger by the time I get back."

"Don't rush. Just make sure you have all your fingers when you return." They walked together to the gate where Rick was waiting.

"You all set?" Michonne asked him.

"Yeah, got everything loaded up."

"Alright. Drive safe. I'll see you tonight."

"Hopefully before sundown." Rick placed a gentle kiss on Michonne's forehead and then got in the car. He was being followed by Daryl and Glenn in a cargo van, carrying all the goods they were trading that day. The trip to the Hilltop would take a few hours and since it was a trading trip also, it would take all day to sort through all the things from the Hilltop and then get to the Kingdom to trade with them. Each month on trade days, the communities rotated which one would make the drive to the other communities for trades. This time it was Alexandria making the rounds, which meant there wasn't much time for socializing. The Kingdom was another two hours away from the Hilltop and if they wanted to get back before sundown, they had to get down to business.

* * *

"Rick, nice to see you again? Is it trading day already?"

"It's the same day every month Gregory. You know it's time to trade."

"You know I don't keep up with that stuff. Jesus!" Gregory called for Jesus, who was already walking up to the two men. "Oh, there you are." He pointed to the long haired man. "He handles everything." Gregory adjusted his suit jacket and nodded his head at Rick. "I'll leave y'all to it. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"This trip would be a lot more pleasant if I didn't have to see or talk to him." Rick said to Jesus as he shook his hand.

"Tell me about it. How are you doing Rick?"

"Just fine. Dropping Carl off and doing some trading. Daryl and Glenn already started unloading everything. Let's see what you got." They walked over to the truck where Glenn and Daryl were unloading while some men from the Hilltop were placing goods for the Kingdom and Alexandria on the ground near the cargo van. It took two and a half hours to load and sort all the goods before they could get back on the road to get to the Kingdom. When they finally got back to ASZ the sun had just dropped below the horizon. They were tired and sluggish from all the driving, but happy to be home.

"Where's Michonne?" Rick asked as he got out of the car not seeing her. Michonne always waited for him at the gate when he would return from being out.

"I don't know, my shift just started." Spencer said to him, looking around as Maggie and Carol came up behind him to greet Glenn and Daryl.

"Y'all made good time." Carol said as she hugged Daryl. "Bring back some good stuff?"

"Yeah, same as most days, but the Kingdom threw in some extra soaps and special toothpaste for Michonne." Daryl answered. Rick noticed how Maggie and Carol looked at each other when Daryl mentioned Michonne's name and got worried.

"Where's Michonne Maggie?"

"She's alright Rick. She had a little incident earlier and she's at home resting now, doctors orders." Rick didn't hear that last part, he was already sprinting home to find Michonne.

"Michonne! Michonne!" He looked around downstairs and didn't find her lounging on the couch. He took the steps three at a time to check their bedroom where he found her lying down. The new doctor, Denise was just taking off the blood pressure cuff when he came in. "Michonne, what happened?"

"I'll just get out of your way. If anything changes, send for me. I want you in the bed for the rest of the night and take it easy tomorrow." Denise told her sternly.

"Is she okay?" Rick asked Denise, the worry on his face almost heartbreaking.

"I'll let her tell you. Have a good night." Rick didn't bother showing her out, he was too worried about Michonne. He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. He looked her face over for any trauma, then did the same for the rest of the body.

"What happened?"

"I got dizzy on patrol earlier and I passed out. It's no big deal. How's Carl?"

"Carl's fine. What were you doing? Were you by yourself? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No. I'm fine. Maggie saw me go down and a few of the guys got me to Denise."

"Why are you home and not still in the clinic, where she can watch you. What kind of tests did she run?"

"Rick. I'm fine. She only ran one test and there's nothing she can do for me in the clinic, that I can't do for myself at home."

"Did she give you anything? Medicine or something?" Rick watched her smile and she squeezed his hand. "What are you not telling me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**Closing this story out is Thematsaidwelcome. We hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Please check out her other works on her FF page**

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Alright, so we're clear on the new plans for the expansion and the new run crews?"

"Yeah, Abe and Tobin will start the expansion, adding 6 more houses on the west side. We're aiming for a completion date in three months." Maggie answered Deanna.

"And we're sure about the new run crew?"

"Spencer and Tara have proven themselves. They're ready." Rick responded, nodding his head and scratching his beard.

"They don't really have a choice do they?" Deanna asked Rick as she gave him a knowing smile. "We're not only expanding our walls, but our population. Maggie, when you leave here tonight, don't come back. Take care of yourself and that baby." Maggie rubbed her protruding belly, happy to be on "leave" at the end of her 9th month. Glenn had been pulled from the run crew and they were just waiting for their little bundle to arrive. "Unless anything pressing comes up, we'll hold off on the meetings until you're ready to return."

"Thank you Deanna, I really appreciate that, but you don't have to stop on my account. Women have been having babies for all of time, and the world never stopped because of it."

"That's true, but there's nothing wrong with taking a break and loving on that precious baby for as long as you can. Isn't that right Rick?"

"Yeah, there's nothing like it."

"Alright then, we're done here. Looks like the proud papa is ready to get back to his family." Deanna said of Rick who was noticeably antsy and ready to get home. "Have a good night and I'll be in touch if I need you." Rick stood quickly, shaking the hands of the men and nodding to Deanna. He walked Maggie to the door where Glenn was waiting to walk her home.

"The meeting go okay?" Glenn asked when they stepped out the door.

"It was fine. I think we're all set." Maggie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly thinking about all the steps she had to take to get to her home.

"You take care Maggie, I'll be by to check on you tomorrow."

"Hopefully you won't have to and this baby will come tonight." She smiled through her frustration and took Glenn's hand. "Go on home Rick. I'll be fine. Tell Michonne I say hey."

"Alright then. Y'all have a good night."

* * *

"Looks who's here. It's daddy." Rick sat down next to Michonne on the couch and held his arms out for the swaddled baby. She placed the baby in his arms and he placed a kiss to it's forehead, then gave one to Michonne. He had been anxious to see them since the meeting started two hours ago. With a wife and a two week old baby at home, talks of new run crews and expanding the walls was not as important to him as it was for Deanna. But seeing Michonne holding their daughter reinforced the reasons for keeping the community safe and expanding. This new world, although cruel, was still livable and nothing said living more than bringing new life into it.

Two weeks ago when Michonne went into labor, Rick was beside himself, the experience so different from when Carl was born. No private birthing room, with a team of nurses. No electronic beds that moved with the press of a button, or medicine to numb the pain. He was at Michonne's side holding her hand and coaching her through her breathing techniques. It was slow going at first, but after five hours Vivian Marie Grimes made her debut at 2:27am, weighing in at 8 lbs and 6.2 ounces. A head full of dark brown curls like her father, light brown eyes and a mouth shaped just like her mothers. She was the second baby born in Alexandria, with a few more to come in the near future.

" _She's beautiful Michonne." Rick told her after inspecting Vivian and counting all her toes three times._

" _Did you have any doubt that she would be?"_

" _Not at all. I just wasn't expecting her. When you found me in the woods, I wasn't expecting any of this. This... This is everything."_

"Hey you said I could hold her after you fed her." Carl whined after seeing his dad with his little sister.

"You took too long coming back down. Vivian and I had a nice little talk though. She said she loves her big brother and can't wait for him to make her, her own knife."

"Well daddy can wait." Rick said to Michonne wanting to hold off on weapons training for his little girl for a few years. "We've got her until she's ready, right Carl."

"Yeah. I'll never let anything happen to her."

"Big brother Carl. Two little sisters. You've got quite the responsibility." Michonne mentioned while watching Carl look at Vivian.

"Nothing I can't handle. Can I hold her now dad?"

"Yeah, she's starting to get fussy and you're the only one who seems to be able to settle her down." Carl sat down next to Rick and Vivian was handed over to him. Immediately she stopped fussing just as they all knew she would. Everyone loved her immensely, but Carl was her favorite. The bond they shared was indescribable and melted Michonne's heart whenever she saw them together.

"Hey Viv, I need to finish telling you my pudding story. So I was just about to leave the kitchen when I looked up and saw a huge can of chocolate pudding…." Michonne laid her head on Rick's shoulder and they listened to Carl tell his story. She felt him take her hand in his and squeeze gently.

"This is good." Michonne whispered. Rick kissed her temple and closed his eyes saying a silent thank you to whichever higher power was still listening; thanking them for this moment and praying for more to come.

"Yes, it is."


End file.
